Lo último que quería ser (continuación)
by Arteneax
Summary: Siempre fue sumisa ante el mundo que la rodeaba, siempre la chica tímida y buena. Pero el abandono y el dolor la conviertieron en todo lo contrario, fría, arrogante, haría todo lo posible para que no la vuelvan a lastimar. Capítulo 6 actualizado.
1. Capítulo 1: Lágrimas

Hola!! Como sabrán, desde un principio, publiqué directamente el capítulo seis, pero luego de recibir un review diciéndome que no encontraba la historia, me di cuenta que era injusto hacerlos buscar la primera parte, así que aquí les dejo el capítulo número uno y les recuerdo que los primeros cinco capítulos no son míos, sino que pertenecen a TsukiTai. Solo no quería que la historia quedé sin terminar así que me contacté con ella y me dió su permiso para poder continuarla. Sin más preámbulo, espero que les guste.

oOoOoOoOo

Disclaimer: Los primeros capítulos de esta historia no me pertenecen a mi, sino a TsukiTai y los personajes de The Prince of Tennis tampoco.

oOoOoOoOo

Lo último que me gustaría ser

Capítulo 1: Lágrimas.

\- No tengas miedo a llorar delante de la gente, que se den cuenta que eres diferente. -

Pov Sakuno

Al mirarme en el espejo podía ver en lo que me había convertido. Era decepcionante. Aquellas trenzas caían sobre mis hombros y me sobrepasaban la cintura. Mi timidez, mi miedo, esa no era yo.

¿Qué me había ocurrido?

En mí no había respuesta a esa pregunta. Me tomé la cabeza entre las manos y poco a poco fui quedando de rodillas frente al espejo. Mi rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas, mis ojos ardían de tanto llorar, ni siquiera yo misma podía verme así, sabía que me veía patética. Levanté la vista hacia el espejo y el enojo pudo conmigo. Con la ira corriéndome por la sangre, golpeé el vidrio, aunque solo logré astillarlo un poco. Mis nudillos sangraban y tenían unas pequeñitas astillas que parecían brillantina, pero eso no importaba. Me levanté del suelo y me dirigí al guardarropa. Tomé prenda por prenda y las arrojé una por una al suelo. Nada de eso servía. Volví al suelo y rasgué casi toda la ropa, como si eso me hiciera sentir mejor.

Ryoma se había ido, después de lo que había pasado, luego de ese tiempo que compartimos. Enterarme me rompió el corazón.

¿Cuándo me había convertido en ese patético ser? En aquel tren, ese día había arruinado mi vida. Ojalá él nunca hubiera aparecido para salvarme de esos patanes.

Aún recordaba cómo era antes de conocerlo. No podía echarle la culpa de todos mis males, pero si de haberme usado. Siempre fui torpe, algo indecisa y tímida, pero no poder decir una palabra sin tartamudear era algo grave. Al subir a ese vagón todo se acabó para siempre y ya no había retorno del desastre en el que me había sumergido.

Él ya no estaba. Juró eterno amor, me marcó de una forma que no creí que pudiera ser capaz y se fue a Estados Unidos.

oOoOoOoOo

Pasos firmes la distinguían de la antigua Sakuno. Miradas de asombro por todas partes. Murmullos. Todo aquello junto en el corredor del Seishun Gakuen. La fila de casilleros repleta de adolescentes con miradas extrañas. Todos dirigidos a ella. ¿Quién era la misteriosa chica? ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿Cuándo había ingresado al colegio? Esas eran algunas de las tantas preguntas que resonaban a lo largo del pasillo.

Botas grises no muy altas, pero tampoco tan bajas, piernas que lucían estilizadas hasta llegar a la falda unos dedos más arriba de lo que acostumbraba usar, una bonita falda negra, simple. Una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y una corbata algo desarreglada color gris. En su muñeca izquierda una cinta negra atada con un nudo doble, en señal de luto. Su cabellera de un tono rojizo llegaba aproximadamente a la cintura, solamente que las ridículas trenzas habían desaparecido. Su hermosa tez blanca, labios rosados y ojos rojos como la sangre misma, todo eso enmarcaba el rostro ideal. El punto medio entre una chica obediente, tierna y linda y una rebelde sin causa.

La peli rojiza frenó en el casillero correspondiente. Allí la esperaba su amiga desconcertada, sin palabras, y eso, en Tomoka era bastante raro.

\- ¿Sakuno? ¿Eres tú?- Tomoka tartamudeaba un poco.

\- ¿Qué quieres Tomoka?- Sakuno simplemente abrió el casillero, buscando algunos cuadernos que tenía guardados.

\- ¿Qué…?- Tomoka tomó la muñeca de Sakuno.- ¿Qué es esta cinta? ¿Acaso murió alguien?- Murmuró discreta, cómo nunca antes.

Bruscamente tiró de su muñeca para soltarse de Tomoka y cerró el casillero con fuerza. La miró directamente a los ojos y sin titubear dijo:

\- Sí… Sakuno Ryuzaki murió… Me voy.

\- ¿Co- Cómo dices? ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Sakuno!?

Todos estaban mirándolas, eso sería un buen rumor luego… Sakuno seguía inmutable ante las miradas y los alaridos que Tomoka daba.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Tomoka?- Pronunció con una mueca de cansancio y dolor.- Ya no puedo con esto, estoy demasiado cansada.

\- Quiero… ¡Quiero que me devuelvas a mi amiga! Quiero a la verdadera Sakuno…

\- Lo que quieres es alguien que te siga a todas partes sin cuestionar nada, eso es lo que quieres, pero ya no…- Los ojos de Sakuno comenzaban a cristalizarse por las lágrimas.- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que nadie quiere acercarse a ti? ¿No te das cuenta que no eres el centro de atención? Ya dejemos de fingir por favor.

Sakuno caminó unos cuantos pasos dejando detrás de ella una montaña de sentimientos confusos. Las lágrimas descendían por las mejillas de Tomoka.

¿En serio todos pensaban lo mismo de ella?

Esa pregunta resonaba en su cabeza. Ya sin fuerzas se sentó en el suelo y cubrió su cara.

\- Sakuno…

\- Perdón Tomoka.- Susurró sin que nadie la escuche.

oOoOoOoOo

La campana había tocado y de a poco el salón de clases comenzaba a llenarse. Ella aún seguía en su mundo, viendo por la ventana el patio totalmente desierto. La brisa lo recorría y, aunque nadie podía disfrutarla, creaba un espléndido paisaje al elevar las flores que yacían en el suelo. Sakuno suspiraba al ver el espectáculo por la ventana. Deseaba estar allí, pero en lugar de eso, se hallaba en la aburrida clase de inglés.

Por un segundo, desvió su mirada al interior de la sala. El color verde agua de los uniformes femeninos y el negro traje de los varones pintaba un cuadro monótono del que Sakuno estaba cansada, del que quería escapar. Lo único que no podía evitar mirar era aquel pupitre vacío en el centro de la sala. En la esquina estaba Tomoka con los ojos irritados y por primera vez sin decir ni una palabra.

\- Ryuzaki, al frente.- Se escuchó la voz del profesor.- Complete las siguientes frases.

Sakuno ni siquiera dirigió la mirada hacia él, solo siguió mirando por la ventana.

\- Señorita Ryuzaki, acaso…

\- Sí lo escuché.- Lo interrumpió y destinó su mirada a él.

\- ¿Entonces qué es lo que está esperando?

\- Que llame a otra persona.

Desinteresada volvió a dirigir la mirada al patio. Nadie quería perderse de vista aquella representación de rebeldía por parte de Sakuno.

\- Esa no es forma de dirigirse a un adulto, ahora, si no es mucha molestia, por favor retírese de la clase.

\- De acuerdo.

Sakuno tomó sus cosas y se levantó del pupitre.

Tap, tap, tap. Los pasos se oían golpear el suelo seguros. Ella sola, caminando por el corredor vacío. Sin que nadie la viera se acercó a las escaleras y tomó valor para subir. A medida que ascendía escalón a escalón sentía el fresco del aire colarse en sus pulmones.

Pov Sakuno

El pecho se me había congelado, sentía a mi corazón comprimirse. Paso a paso fui viendo aquella azotea y los recuerdos saturaban mi mente. Imágenes y más imágenes aparecían fugaces, y el viento me golpeaba, no ayudaba demasiado, solo quería dejarme volar. Dejé mis cosas contra la pared, la mochila y las raquetas. Miré a mi alrededor curiosa, nunca me había acercado a la orilla de la azotea, nunca me fue necesario. Pero ahora, en ese instante necesitaba ver lo pequeña que era a comparación del paisaje que tenía debajo de mis pies. Aquello era inmenso y yo… Yo solo era una pequeña hormiga que caminaba al borde de la cornisa con problemas que no le importaban a nadie más que a ella, decidiendo si hacerlo o no. ¿Qué podía perder? Absolutamente nada.

Volteé mi rumbo hacia las raquetas de tenis y tomé una, también una pelotita. POC - POC - POC. La pelota iba y venía de mi raqueta a la pared, aunque en ningún momento golpeaba en el mismo lugar.

\- Abre más las piernas…- Cerré fuerte los ojos, todavía podía oír su voz.

~ Basta… ~

\- Flexiona las rodillas…- Respiré hondo, ya desaparecería.

~ No eres real Ryoma… ~

\- Sabes que sí lo soy Ryuzaki…

\- ¡Basta!- Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de mis ojos como manantial.- Por favor basta Ryoma… Sal de mi cabeza… Déjame tranquila.

Era consciente de que solo era mi imaginación, pero parecía tan real. Podía verlo frente a mí, con su mirada fría, remarcando mis defectos y mi cabeza gritaba que era una ilusión, pero no quería hacerle caso, quería que fuese tan real como lo parecía.

oOoOoOoOo

El tiempo pasó veloz, transcurrió fugaz como un recuerdo y Sakuno no mostraba cambios. Dos años desde aquellos recuerdos. Su popularidad había llegado a las nubes y su nombre era conocido en cada rincón de Seigaku, solo que no era _Sakuno Ryuzaki._

El segundo semestre estaba a punto de comenzar y, como era habitual, las inscripciones para ingresar a Seigaku ya estaban disponibles, eso transformaba al lugar en un manicomio. Sakuno tenía suerte de estar en el último año de preparatoria, así no tendría que preocuparse por compañeros nuevos. Al menos no era algo habitual.

Esa mañana Sakuno caminaba entre la multitud. Seigaku era el caos total si se sumaban las inscripciones de los diferentes clubs de deportes y clubs de artes, y eso sin contar a los postulantes para centros de delegados, juntas de padres y de directivos. Así era cada nuevo semestre. Al mismo tiempo que revisaba su celular esquivaba a las personas que cruzaba.

Su celular sonó y lo que leyó en el texto la dejó más estresada de lo que estaba:

 **Junta en el Club de Tenis, 15:00 hs.**

\- Diablos.- Miró su reloj y suspiró.- Faltan diez minutos.

Comenzó a apurar su marcha por el patio del colegio cuando sin querer tropezó con alguien. Su bolso y su raqueta cayeron al suelo y en instantes se inclinó a recogerlas.

\- Lo lamento.- Dijo malhumorada.

El joven de tez clara hizo el ademán de ayudarla pero esta mostró una actitud muy arrogante. Sin importarle levantó la raqueta del suelo.

\- ¿Te ayudo?

\- Puedo sola.

Se levantó y al verlo a la cara empalideció. Sus piernas comenzaron a perder firmeza y su mente perdía su seguridad. Sin notarlo las mejillas se le enrojecieron levemente.

~ Ryoma… ~


	2. Capítulo 2: Volviendo al pasado

Hola! Cómo han estado? Yo muy bien, estoy de vacaciones!! Y aprovechándolas al máximo. Espero que les guste este capítulo.

oOoOoOoOo

Disclaimer: Los primeros capítulos de esta historia no me pertenecen a mi, sino a TsukiTai y los personajes de The Prince of Tennis tampoco.

oOoOoOoOo

Lo último que quería ser

Capítulo 2: Volviendo al pasado.

\- Advierto que la razón se puede quebrar de amor y desbordar los sentimientos que tanto tiempo tuve dentro -

Si alguien entendía el dolor de un corazón quebrado esa era ella, ella que siempre tuvo fuerza para soportar palabras hirientes, actitudes desconsideradas o simplemente sabía como era cuando alguien ignoraba totalmente su presencia. Aunque con el tiempo pudo adaptarse, solo por amor a él.

Hasta que se cansó. Simple. Se cansó de ser ignorada, se cansó de él, se cansó de ella misma y cambió. Al rededor de ella creo una coraza, para que nadie pudiera volver a lastimarla y cada vez que alguien intentaba llegar más allá de esa coraza Sakuno se lo impedía, de tal manera que quedó sola, o casi sola. Aunque nadie pudiera herirla, eso no significaba ser feliz.

Esa mañana en la que tropezó con aquel chico todos los recuerdos salieron del rincón en el que estaban guardados, nuevamente se sintió frágil e intimadada.

¿Qué hacía Ryoma ahí después de tanto tiempo? Talvez su cabello negro y sus ojos color miel no habían cambiado, quizás el uniforme negro le daba un aire similar, pero el no podía ser Ryoma. Había una gran diferencia, aquel chico parecía gentil, no era como Ryoma. Ryoma era un idiota.

\- ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó en peli negro.

\- Sí... Solo te confundí con otra persona.

Sakuno respondió rápidamente y dio media vuelta para irse.

oOoOoOoOo

\- ¡Llegué!- Sakuno cerró de un gran portazo.- ¿Hay alguien?

Nadie respondía. Solo silencio.

\- Deben haberse ido otra vez.- Dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y empezó a caminar.- Hoy fue un día largo.

Subió las escaleras y al encontrarse con la puerta de su cuarto cerrada con llave solo se sentó en el suelo apoyando la cabeza contra ella. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

\- Si que se parecía a Ryoma...- Suspiro de vuelta.- Ese no era él...- Una pequeña risa salió de sus labios y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus piernas.- Me habría reconocido.

De pronto el semblante de Sakuno se volvió triste. Se hallaba perturbada, con miedo y no podía creer que luego de dos años aún lo sintiera tan reciente.

Flash Back

Tenía el pie lastimado, para ser más específica, había tenido un accidente "jugando" al tenis, o más bien "intentando" jugar al tenis. Nada muy grave, pero aún así mi abuela me cuidaba como si fuera una fractura expuesta.

No quería molestar, así que cuidadosamente pasé por detrás de la cancha en donde ella estaba con los titulares del equipo masculino. Trataba de dar pasos cortos y suaves para que nadie me escuchara y había logrado pasar la mitad de la cancha cuando escuché la voz de uno de los sempais.

\- ¡Hola Saku-Chan!

Cuando volteé a ver, todos me estaban mirando, incluso ella, y mis mejillas ardían así que no dudaba que estuviera sonrojada hasta la médula. No me gustaba ser descortéz pero en ese momento detestaba a Kikumaru-Sempai.

\- Sakuno, ¿Vas a irte sola?- Preguntó mi abuela.

Ryoma me miraba y creía que no me daba cuenta, podía ser despistada pero no era tonta. Seguro se sentía culpable por lo de mi pie.

\- Sí abuela, apenas si siento algo de dile allí.

\- De acuerdo, supongo que ya estas bastante crecidita para que te este acompañando.

\- Además no quiero molestar, si me acompañas tendrías que cancelar el entrenamiento.

\- De acuerdo, me convenciste.

Hice un gesto con la mano a Kikumaru-Sempai, quien me saludaba efusivamente y me di la vuelta. Comencé a caminar y el dolor en el pie aumento considerablemente. Ya no caminaba tan rápido como al principio. Seguí un poco más lento y escuché unos pasos detrás mío. Poco a poco se sentía más cerca y cuando llegó a mi lado pude ver que era Ryoma.

\- Ryoma- Kun.- Volví a mirar hacia adelante.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Te acompaño.

Simple y conciso. "Te acompaño". Creo que eso era obvio, pero, ¿Por qué me acompañaba?

\- Tu pie.

\- Ah.- Parecía que leía mi mente.

El viaje se volvió lento y silencioso. Ryoma solo miraba hacia el frente y yo al suelo. Era inútil sacar tema de conversación teniendo en cuenta que él solo respondía con monosílabos, si era que contestaba. Por suerte ya estábamos a una cuadra cuando reuní valor suficiente.

\- ¿Po- Por qué haces e- esto?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Acompañarme, lo que hiciste ayer.

No respondió, solo me miró y eso era horrible, a pesar que esos eran los ojos más bonitos que había visto en toda mi vida y que sentía mi estómago revuelto. Quizás no me molestaba demasiado que posara su mirada en mi, después de todo era lo que más me gustaba de él.

A una calle de mi casa Ryoma se veía diferente, comenzaba a actuar extraño. Me miraba demasiado y se acomodaba la gorra, no entendía. Al llegar, subí los tres escalones que me separaban de la puerta de mi casa y coloqué la llave en la cerradura. Ryoma no se iba, es más no solo no se iba sino que comenzaba a subir los escalones también.

\- ¿Qui- Quieres pasar Ryoma-Kun?

Él se acomodó la gorra y entró. Deje los zapatos en la puerta y caminé a la cocina. Tomé dos pontas, una de uva y una de fresas.

\- Toma.- Extendí mi mano torpe y con miedo como si la lata fuera de cristal y él la tomó.

\- Gracias.

El tiempo pasaba y mis padres aún no llegaban. Estaba preocupada, hacía dos días que ya no volvían temprano y mi padre ni siquiera volvía.

Había escuchado a mi madre hablar por teléfono varias veces. También la escuchaba sollozar en su habitación. Papá estaba enfermo, estaba segura. Más de una vez estuve tentada de ir hasta el hospital, él se hacía muchos estudios. Siempre decía que estaba bien, pero ya no volvía.

En ese momento no me importaba si no volvían nunca con tal de poder quedarme con Ryoma un rato, que tonta era. Aunque el tiempo se hacía lento y algo pesaroso, ya que no hablábamos y las veces en las que él me miraba yo le esquivaba la vista, ansiaba saber el por qué de toda esa semana de locos.

\- Ryuzaki.

De pronto me sacó de mis pensamientos y lo miré de costado, jugando con mis dedos por los nervios.

\- ¿Sí...?

Lo vi vacilar al momento de responderme y eso era raro, tanto que una pequeña risa brotó de mis labios sin darme cuenta. Al instante cubrí mi boca y dirigí la vista al frente para no mirarlo.

\- ¿Me muestras tu casa?

¿Qué? ¿Me había pedido que le mostrara mi casa? Eso no lo esperaba. Iba a acceder a su petición, pero me di cuenta de algo muy importante.

\- Sí, c- claro.- Hizo una pequeña mueca.- Espérame un segundo que me cambie el uniforme, es algo incómodo.

Subí las escaleras tranquila, pero una vez que Ryoma ya no podía verme, corrí por el pasillo y entré a mi habitación.

Empecé a esconder algunas cosas que consideraba vergonzosas. Fotos de niña, muñecas, osos. Nunca me arrepenti tanto de que me gustara el color rosa.. Cuando creí que ya estaba todo, me di cuenta que no, en la mesa de luz había una foto, una foto en la que aparecíamos ambos.

Tomé la foto entre mis manos y sonreí. Suspiro. Me costó pero guardé la foto en el cajón.

oOoOoOoOo

Ryoma comenzaba a aburrirse ahí abajo. No sabía que hacer para pasar el tiempo. Se paró, recorrió toda la sala, ida y vuelta, varias veces.

El teléfono empezó a sonar. El oji dorado se acercó, aunque no sabía si responder o no, y se decidió a que sí respondería.

\- ¿Hola?- Dijo dudoso por saber si había hecho lo correcto.

\- ¿Quién habla? Disculpe me equivoqué de número.

\- No. Soy Ryoma, Sakuno esta ocupada.

\- Ah Ryoma, ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Están bien? ¿Podrías decirle que no llegaremos hasta mañana a la tarde?

\- Claro. Hasta luego.

\- Adiós.

Cortó la llamada. Eso había sido raro.

Los padres de Sakuno no estarían en todo el día, quizás ese era el momento de dar el paso que nunca se había animado a dar. Desde que se enteró que viajaría a Estados Unidos, trató de acercarse casa vez más. Antes de irse, antes de que ella lo olvidara. Por eso estaba decidido a hacer lo que fuera, porque si algo pasaba ese día, ella ya no podría olvidarlo nunca.

Con miedo, muy raro en Ryoma, subió las escaleras lento, esperando que el momento en que se acaben los escalones no llegara nunca. Más de una vez retrocedió, pero volvió, siguió adelante. Él tambien estaba nervioso, después de todo solo tenía quince años y también ella era la primera chica en su vida. Llegó a la puerta y la vió adornada con un delicado letrero que decía: "Toque la puerta antes de entrar. Gracias."

Ryoma la abrió. No le importó nada más, solo el valor que había juntado desde el momento en que Sumire lo había enviado a acompañar a su adorada nieta.

No esperaba llegar en un momento tan inoportuno como en el que había llegado. Entró, cerró la puerta y se dió vuelta para no ver a la chica.

\- Ryoma-kun. ¿Q- Qué hac- es a- aqui? Te dije q- que m- e es- esperarás abajo.

Sakuno estaba totalmente sonrojada, nerviosa y vulnerable. Ryoma se sacó la chaqueta de su uniforme y con los ojos cerrados, y deseos de abrirlos, se acercó a ella y la cubrió dulcemente. La peli rojiza temblaba al sentir la chaqueta de su chico perfecto sobre ella.

A Ryoma, miles de pensamientos impuros le llegaron a la mente, y negó con la cabeza para sacarlos de allí, pero no podía dejar de imaginarla así.

\- Esto es por tu culpa Nanjiroh...- Susurró tan despacio que ni siquiera él mismo logró escuchar.- ¿Ya estas bien tapada Ryuzaki?

\- S- Sí.

Ryoma abrió los ojos lentamente y la miró directo a los suyos.

\- ¿Qué querías Ryoma-Kun? ¿Por qué entraste?

El oji dorado ya no se resistía y la peli rojiza tampoco, aunque ambos morían de verguenza. Ryoma se acercó más. Sakuno dió un paso hacia atrás. Eso lo frustró, habría jurado que la chica respondería a cada uno de sus actos como si de respirar se tratara. Estiró su mano y acarició su mejilla, los dedos continuaron hasta sus labios y se frenaron ahí. Ya no más. Ryoma la besó. Simplemente la besó y Sakuno respondió. Fue un beso demasiado suave, demasiado lento, demasiado torpe. Se separaron. No se conformaría con eso, quería más, mucho más. La tomó por los brazos firmemente y la acercó más a él. Ese si era un beso. Respiraciones agitadas, corazones desenfrenados, deseos liberados. Él la tomó por la cintura y ella rodeó su cuello, olvidó que entre sus manos tenía la chaqueta y esta cayó lentamente al suelo, dejando a la peli rojiza semidesnuda.

\- Espera Ryoma-Kun.

\- Dime solo Ryoma.- Este tenía la voz agitada y no paraba de besarla.

La recostó sobre la cama y comenzó a besarle el cuello y a acariciar su piel, desesperado, hambriento. Sakuno no resisitía más, pequeños gemidos brotaban de sus labios.

\- Ryoma.

Ryoma cerró sus ojos, se sintió orgulloso al escuchar que ella gimió su nombre, y sonrió.

\- Sakuno.

oOoOoOoOo

Ella dormía plácidamente, la luz del sol impactaba su rostro y dejaba ver esa piel ligeramente coloreada por un tono rosa.

Se movía entre las sábanas, mientras Ryoma se ponía los zapatos. No quería despertarla, se veía hermosa así. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar entre algunas mesitas algún tipo de papel. Tarea fácil. Lo que no podía conseguir era un bolígrafo, buscó en todas partes, incluso debajo de la cama. Hasta que vió el cajón. Lo abrió y no se esperaba ver eso ahí. Bolígrafos, había bastantes, todos desparramados, incluso de diferentes colores. Lo que vió: Aquella fotografía. No era una foto cualquiera, era la foto. Ambos, ella sonriendo, feliz, él sorprendido, con pánico y un ojo lastimado. Tomó la foto y el boli. Con paciencia escribió seis notas diferentes y terminó haciéndolas un bollito. Hasta que una lo convenció.

"Sakuno: No pensé que escucharte decir mi nombre fuera tan emocionante. Me voy, pero aquí tengo la oportunidad de decirte que te amo. El día que vuelva volveremos a encontrarnos. Te amo Sakuno. Ryoma."

La terminó y la guardó en su cuaderno de inglés. Luego tomó la fotografía se la llevó.

Al escuchar la puerta de entrada cerrarse, Sakuno se removió en la cama y se refregó los ojos.

\- ¿Ryoma?

Miró a ambos lados de su cama y luego cayó en cuenta de qué hora era. Se levantó de prisa y se vistió. Cuando recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior no pudo contener la vergüenza. ¿En serio lo había hecho? No sé lo había imaginado así. Primero la intentaba besar durante las prácticas, y después eso.

Una vez lista bajó las escaleras. El dolor del pie era fatal. Al lado de la puerta estaba la raqueta roja de Ryoma. La tomó y se la llevó con ella a Seigaku.

Ryoma no estaba por ningún lado y la peli rojiza sentía que algo andaba mal. Era hora del almuerzo, luego tenía inglés, odiaba esa materia, pero Ryoma no. Nunca faltaba a clase de inglés. Incluso cuando faltaba a las primeras clases llegaba a la hora del almuerzo, pero ese día no. Cansada de tanta intriga se escabulló para ir a dónde se hallaban los Sempais.

\- Momo-sempai, ¿Ha vi- visto a Ryoma?

Momoshiro miró a Eiji quien se puso serio como pocas veces.

\- Sakuno, Ryoma debe estar en la aeropuerto ahora, viajaba a Estados Unidos.

\- Debo devolverle su raqueta.- Dijo triste.

\- No creo que puedas devolvérsela, lo lamento Sakuno.

\- Ah.- Sakuno quedó shockeada ante la respuesta.- Gracias Sempais.

Tranquila caminó hasta su casillero y dejó ahí el libro de inglés. Lo cerró con su candadito y se encaminó hacia la azotea. Agarró la raqueta y comenzó a golpear una pelotita contra la pared. El pie le dolía demasiado, así que tuvo que detenerse. Tomó la llave de su casillero y la arrojó hacia el patio de Seigaku.

\- Te fuiste...

Fin Flash Back

Sakuno abrazó sus piernas aún más fuerte.

\- Aunque hayas sido el primer chico que entró en mi vida, te haya amado y aparezcas nuevamente... Juro por mi y por todo lo que amo... Que ya te olvidé Ryoma Echizen.

Su rostro lucía cansado, más pálido de lo normal, lo contrario a lo que demostraba. El timbre sonó y ella preparó su rostro falso. Preparó su personalidad fría y bajó las escaleras, pero al abrir la puerta no hizo más que abrazar fuertemente al chico que solamente respondió al abrazo.

\- Sora.- Sintió el perfume masculino y suspiró.- Te necesitaba.

\- Sí, pero, ¿Qué pasó?

\- Solamente tenía ganas de abrazarte.


	3. Capítulo 3: Coraza

Lo último que quería ser

Capítulo 3: Coraza.

~ No me atrevo a decir nada, no estoy seguro, aunque esos ojos sin duda son los tuyos. ~

Pasos sin rumbo lo condujeron a ese lugar. No esperaba haber llegado ahí después de tanto tiempo, un año para ser precisos. Se detuvo frente al pórtico de la casa y abrió la pequeña puerta de madera, puerta que ántes no estaba ahí... Una gran cantidad de recuerdos llegaban a medida que se acercaba a la puerta de la casa. Cuando se hayóo frente a ella, hizo el ademán de golpear, pero se arrepintió y retrocedió unos pasos.

\- No vas a encontrar a nadie.- Sonó una voz aguda y chillona.

El peli negro volteó y vió en la cerca a una pequeña niña haciendo burbujas de jabón. Tendría un metro de alto como mucho, un bonito vestido azul marino y el cabello rubio atado en una trenza corta.

\- ¿Ah si?

\- Sí. La señora se mudó hace un mes.- Dijo y le señaló un cartel.- ¿Ves? Ahí dice en venta.

Sonaba como una adulta por el tono de las palabras que usaba para tener como mucho seis años de edad. Ryoma se acercó más a la cerca y la bonita niña lo miró de reojo inspeccionándolo. La madre de la pequeña apareció por la puerta y miró a Ryoma con desconfianza.

\- Mei, ¿Qué haces jugando afuera? Ven aquí que ya es tarde.- Reprochó la mujer de brazos cruzados.

La niña corrió hacia la casa y saludó a Ryoma con su mano. La madre se acercó al muchacho y le sonrió.

\- Disculpa, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

\- Emm sí, estoy buscando a la familia que vivía aquí, ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarlos?- Preguntó esperanzado. si

\- ¿Te refieres a los Ryuzaki?- Dijo la mujer con una mueca de pena.

Ryoma asintió.

\- El señor Ryuzaki estuvo un tiempo muy enfermo, la pobre mujer estaba ayudandolo en todo, cada día iban a un hospital nuevo con la esperanza de que se cure. Se veía cansada. Hace dos años nos enteramos de que tuvo un accidente, se durmió al volante y falleció. El hombre estuvo enfermo unos meses más y también falleció.

Ryoma retrocedió un paso anonadado. ¿Y qué había pasado entonces con Sakuno? ¿Huérfana?

\- Sumire era única de los Ryuzaki que quedaba y se mudó hace un mes.

Empezó a caminar hacia atras, quería irse de allí y desaparecer del planeta si le era posible.

Caminó largo rato, a paso lento, calmado y recordó a aquella chica que había chocado. Era espléndida. Su cuerpo bien contorneado, su tez pálida, sus ojos rojos cual sangre y cabello rojizo desde la raíz hasta la mitad, porque después se volvía de un tono oscuro, casi negro, en las puntas. Desafiante, rauda, todo lo contrario a Sakuno... Pero, ¿Qué le importaba esa chica? Quizás sus ojos se la recoraban, quizas solo quería enfocar sus pensamientos en algo que no fuera ella. Realmente no era más que una chica. La única que importaba en ese momento era Ryuzaki.

oOoOoOoOo

\- ¿Solo querías abrazarme?- Sora empujó suavemente a Sakuno de él.- ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi hermana.

\- Ya te lo dije, yo no soy tu hermana.- Reprochó de brazos cruzados como una niña.

\- Vivimos bajo el mismo techo, es lo mismo. En fín, ¿Me vas a dejar pasar a mi casa o me voy a quedar en la puerta?- Dijo y echó un vistazo al interior.

\- Seguro, pasa.- Lo miró de reojo, burlándolo.- A fin de cuentas, como dijiste, es tu casa.

Sora la siguió al tiempo que la recorría completamente con su mirada.

\- No me malentiendas Sakunito, tú y yo sabemos que esta es nuestra casa, pero tú eres la nueva así que tengo mayor jerarquía.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- Yo no malentiendo nada Sora.- La peli rojiza volvió hacia atras para cerrar la puerta.- Y por favor deja de llamarme Sakuno.

La puerta se cerró de un golpe. Fueron a la sala y se tiraron en el sofá, solo que Sakuno apoyando los pies sobre él, como si de una mesita ratona se tratara. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

\- ¿Sabes qué me ensucias con tus sucias sucias botas, no?

\- Sí, solo que así estoy comoda.- Dijo de mala manera.- Por cierto, te llevaste las llaves equivocadas.

\- Sí, lo noté en el ensayo.

Sakuno se levantó del sillón y se paró frente a Sora al tiempo que soltaba su cola de caballo para dejar su cabello suelto. Sora quedó hipnotizado ante la belleza de la peli rojiza que solo lo miraba esperando.

\- Que miras?- Extendió su mano.- Vamos, dame mis llaves.

El castaño se paró frente a ella con una sonrísa malévola. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un juego de llaves que hizo tintinear frente a la peli rojiza. Esta tiró un manotazo, pero Sora le alejó las llaves de su alcance.

\- Hagamos un trato Sakunito.

\- No haré ninguna clase de pacto contigo.- Sacó de su bolsillo las llaves de Sora y las arrojó sobre la mesa.- Haz lo que quieras con ellas.

Lo miró con desdén y se alejó de él. Poco a poco subió las escaleras dispuesta a ir a su habitación. La puerta cerrada. Escuchó ruidos tras de si.

\- Toma.

Sakuno simplemente tomó las llaves y entró a su habitación.

oOoOoOoOo

No había forma de describir la tranquilidad de la habitación de Sakuno. Era una extraña mezcla de paz y armonía. En ese lugar ella era la reina y todos la obedecían, ese era su lugar favorito en todo el mundo. Era libre.

Abrió su armario y tomó un gran estuche negro. Al sentarse en la cama lo abrió con mucho cuidado y sacó de él una guitarra, unas notas y un lápiz.

Sakuno tocaba hermosas melodías y con una sonrisa en el rostro escribía algunos versos, algunas notas. Sus hábiles dedos se movían de manera lenta y suave, y a su vez iluminaba el ambiente con una sonrisa triste. Con el miedo latente en su voz comenzaba a tararear, para luego ponerse a cantar.

No quiero que te enteres

que te estoy hablando a vos.

Voy a decirlo al viento

y que te envuelva así el rumor

y que en las noches al dormir

te ronden los fantasmas y el miedo,

que te hable tu conciencia

y creas que haya sido Dios.

Ya no te quiero, no siento nada,

soy tan vacía como el silencio de tu cara.

Ya no te quiero, estas marcado,

vos me enseñaste a dar silencio por amor.

Sakuno dejó de cantar y siguió tocando solo que esta vez con los ojos cerrados, aliviada. Tomó aire y suspiró con una sonrisa.

Yo quiero que te enteres

que la gente ya escuchó

que te cambió la suerte

y que sepan lo que sos.

Que sientas que en el aire

hay algo frío dando vueltas y vueltas.

Que vivas presintiendo

que algo malo te tocó.

Ya no te quiero, no existe nada,

estoy vacía como el silencio de tu cara.

Ya no te quiero, ya ni te odio,

vos me enseñaste a dar silencio por amor.

oOoOoOoOo

Sora se sentía terriblemente mal por Sakuno, no entendía muchas cosas de su vida, puesto que ella era un enigma. Nunca había forma de saber en que pensaba o que sentía, pero sus bonitos ojos expresaban todo un mundo que él no sabía como describir, algo que él desconocía completamente. El muchacho estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella desde que la había conocido. Arrogante, fría, autoritaria, pero con él ella era, al menos, un poco diferente y eso le daba esperanzas.

Solo había escuchado un nombre: Ryoma Echizen.

Sin dudar Sora golpeó la puerta de la habitación.

\- Es hora de cenar.

La puerta se abrió y Sakuno miró a Sora, apoyandose en el umbral de la puerta.

\- No te dí las gracias.- Miró al suelo y luego a los ojos del peli negro.- Digo por las llaves.

\- No, no importa.- Sora dudó.- Te oí.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Cantando. Te oí cantar hace un momento.- Sakuno agachó la cabeza.- Deberías unirte a la banda... Por favor.

Sora continuó mirándola. Seguía sin comprender muchas cosas de ella, sobre todo por qué no era así de dulce siempre, por qué era tan cerrada con todas las personas menos con algunos pocos.

\- Piénsalo bien, cantas, sabes componer y necesitamos un guitarrista.

\- No seas ridículo, yo no puedo estar en esa banda.

\- Es en serio, Ann y Kamio no tendrían problema, tocaríamos juntos.- Dió unos pasos adentrandose en la habitación y se quedó callado unos segundos, comprendiendo los motivos de la cobriza.- ¿O juntarte con perdedores como nosotros le haría mal a tu reputación de "Niña mala" Tsuki?

Sakuno elevó su rostro y lo miró, cuando escuchó esas palabras se sintió ofendida, defraudada, no se lo esperaba de él.

\- No es por eso, ¿A quién demonios le interesa si me llamo Sakuno o Tsuki?

\- Tu problema es que no puedes aceptar como eres, Sakuno eres...- Se acercó a ella y acarició levemente su mejilla.- Tú eres genial. Pero Tsuki es una maldita engreída.

Sakuno empujó a Sora fuera de la habitación con el odio en su mirada. Le costaba, no iba a negarlo, odiaba tener que echarlo, pero nuevamente se sentía herida y no iba a permitirlo de ninguna manera.

\- Tsuki sabe defenderse Sora... Acepta que Sakuno ya no existe.

oOoOoOoOo

La tarde se tornaba de un color rojizo y las nubes invadían el cielo. La leve brisa anunciaba la lluvia y aquella chica vagaba por las calles buscando alguna respuesta en la soledad. De pronto pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer, una después de otra, interminables.

\- ¡Qué estupidez!- Miró al cielo y se puso la capucha.- Cuando pregunto si el día no puede estar peor, es una pregunta retórica...- Le gritó al cielo frustrada.- No un reto.

En cuestión de minutos se encontró empapada. Era lindo caminar bajo la lluvia y dejar que todos los pensamientos fluyan y se conviertan en ideas más claras, pero aún así prefería estar seca.

Pasó por un pequeño bar. Al ver a las personas divirtiéndose entre ellas, le recordó tantas épocas bonitas y sin dudar entró. Se sentó a esperar que la atendieran, cuando vió llegar a dos de los sempais: Momoshiro y Eiji, aunque ellos no la notaron, y se sentaron en la mesa de un chico peli negro: Ryoma. Trauma. Era Ryoma que la miraba con extrañeza. ¿Por qué siempre la miraba si no la reconocía? ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar?

Una bonita chica de cabello anaranjado hasta los hombros y una gran sonrisa llegó a la mesa para atenderla.

\- Tsuki.- Exclamó efusivamente la joven mesera.- ¿Qué se te ofrece? Estás empapada.

\- Hola Ann, la lluvia me tomó por sorpresa. Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre.

Sakuno no podía evitar mirar hacia él. Se sentía furiosa porque no la reconocía y a la vez débil porque deseaba que así fuera, pero por fuera parecía segura de que ni siquiera lo conocía. Ryoma escuchaba atentamente la conversación de las chicas mientras asentía a lo que los sempais le decían.

\- ¿Vienes sola o esperas a Sora?- Ann elevó sus cejas mientras reía.

\- Acabamos de pelearnos.- Soltó el menú sobre la mesa con actitud arrogante.- Idiota.- Dijo y miró al peli negro.

\- Lo lamento Tsuki. Luego hablaré con él en los ensayos de la banda.- Tomó su bolígrafo y anotó en una pequeña libreta.- Chocolate con galletas en un minuto.

Sonrió y la dejó sola.

\- O'Chibi, aún no puedo creerlo. ¿Qué haces aquí? Es impactante tu regreso de la nada.

Eiji estaba emocionado de ver al pequeño Ryoma y trataba de contener toda su emoción, pero la sonrisa no podía borrársele del rostro. Ryoma había crecido unos buenos centímetros y ya no tenía la misma personalidad que cuando era más niño. Se podía decir que había madurado, aunque aún le quedaban rastros de arrogancia, frialdad y egoísmo. Lo que había cambiado era su cortesía, al menos con las personas que lo rodeaban o que no conocía. Ahora era un tanto mas respetuoso y amable, pero en el fondo seguía siendo igual.

Ryoma deseaba contestar pero, al igual que Momoshiro, estaba pendiente de la charla de las chicas que estaban a dos mesas.

\- El torneo de tenis acabó y no tenía nada que hacer en Estados Unidos.

\- Un torneo de tenis no dura dos años Echizen.- Momoshiro tomó el menú.- Por algo vienes.

Ryoma se recostó más sobre la silla y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos. Sus párpados descendieron y muchos recuerdos aparecieron en sus pensamientos.

\- No vengo por algo.- Abrió los ojos.- Vengo por alguien.

Eiji y Momoshiro largaron una risa, negando con la cabeza, desconcertando al muchacho que los miraba buscando respuesta.

\- Te han atrapado amigo.- Eiji soltó una risa cuando Momoshiro pronunció esas palabras.

\- Pues a ti tambien.- Dijo Eiji esta vez y elevó sus cejas sin parar de reir.

Momoshiro lo miró sin entender cuando sintió pasos acercandose. Rápidamente volteó y vió a la peli anaranjada parada a su lado.

\- Hola Momo, Kikumaru...- Ann se quedó sin habla al ver a Ryoma allí, negó con la cabeza y dirigió la vista a Sakuno que la miraba haciendo una seña para que guardara silencio.- ¿Qué se les ofrece?

\- Una ponta de uva, dos de naranja y para comer tres porciones de torta.- Eiji soltó el menú.- Hay que festejar el regreso del O'chibi.

\- Claro...- Anotó en su libreta.- En seguida les traigo su orden.

Ann volteó lentamente mirando hacia el suelo y comenzó a caminar cuando la voz de Ryoma la detuvo. Paró de caminar y giró solo su cabeza para mirarlo.

\- Tenemos que hablar Ann.

\- Claro que no, yo no tengo nada que decirte.

Pov Sakuno

¿Cómo hacía Ryoma para llegar en el momento más inoportuno? ¿Por qué? Ya estaba harta de que se aprovechara de mis sentimientos. Ahora estaba muerta en vida, no estaba ni feliz ni triste, estaba vacía por dentro. ¿Y él? Él estaba divirtiéndose con sus amigos a tan solo metros de mi, y ni siquiera era capaz de reconocerme.

Dirigí mi mirada a él, quién me miraba fijamente. No me sentía intimidada como ántes lo hacía, simplemente trataba de desafiarlo con la mirada. Pero me di cuenta que esa era su forma de sentirse especial, no le daría esa oportunidad, él era solo otro más. Así que solo conté hasta tres y como si no me interesara desvié la mirada a mi celular y escribí un simple mensaje:

Sora, ven a al bar de Ann.

Deseaba mirar para comprobar si me seguía mirando o no, pero no lo hice. Al cabo de diez minutos Sora estaba allí, mirando en la puerta, buscandome. Me levanté de mi lugar y le hice una seña de que se acercara. A paso lento llegó a la mesa y se sentó.

\- Hola.- Dijo el castaño.

\- Hola.- Dijo también Sakuno.- ¿Quieres ordenar algo?

\- No, descuida. ¿Qué querias?

\- Cambié de opinión, quiero unirme a la banda.

\- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión.- La miró directo a los ojos.- Tsuki?

\- Eso no importa, voy a unirme... Solo quería avisarte y pedirte disculpas.

\- ¿Me llamaste para eso?

\- Sí.

Miré hacia la mesa, Ryoma seguía mirando fijo.

Ya nada era igual pero, quizás, eso demostraba lo fuerte que podía ser si lo deseaba. Mi corazón, mi mente y mi alma estaban decididos, cansados y sabían que él ya no formaba parte de mi vida. Lo único que costaba y que realmente dolía era mi orgullo. Sentía que se había burlado de mi en mi propia cara, que se había aprovechado de una joven niña que lo amaba con todo su ser, que se había entregado a él en cuerpo y alma, y que yo se lo había permitido sin siquiera dudar de sus intenciones.

Mi orgullo no estaba en juego, iba a ser reparado a cualquier costo...

oOoOoOoOo

N/A:

¡Hola aqui les traigo un nuevo capítulo! Decidi que publicaré los domingos (a menos que tenga algun inconveniente).

¿Qué les pareció? Se que Sakuno es bastante OC pero ya veran, no se alarmen.

No me molestaria que dejaran reviews, no toma nada de tiempo y me alentan a seguir.

Nos leemos.


	4. Capítulo 4: Planes de venganza

**Hola a todos!! Aquí estoy trayendo un nuevo capítulo y mucho entusiasmo. Estuve pensando y se me ocurren muy buenas ideas para este fic. Bueno sin más, aquí está el capítulo nuevo.**

Lo último que quería ser

Capítulo 4: Planes de venganza.

~ Sin miedo a aparentar ser la mas fuerte, no temo al dolor ni a la muerte, pero pensaba que el amor duraba para siempre ~

\- ¿Por algo lo hace Ann?- El rostro del peli negro lucía preocupado.- Estoy más que seguro.

\- No seas paranóico, quiere unirse, ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

\- Porque sé que lo hace por ese chico.- La voz de Sora se volvió apagada al igual que su mirada.

Ann solo sujetó la mano de Sora. Le dió una palmada en ella y tomó el bolso de su locket.

\- Vamos, que la muy terca debe estar esperándonos.

oOoOoOoOo

Sakuno esperaba fuera del bar con aquel mal genio de siempre. Para cubrirse de la lluvia se pusó la capucha de su campera, pero antes se colocó los auriculares. Su pálida piel se tornaba de un color grisáceo por el frío y sus finos labios resaltaban aún más por su tono levemente violáceo. Esta rogaba que los chicos se apuren, pues no quería tentar al destino para irse y terminar arruinando todo por la simple impaciencia. En su mente rondaban grandes ideas para llevar a cabo.

Por la puerta del bar pasaron Eiji, Momo y Ryoma. Sakuno, disimulando, comenzó a usar su celular como si no los hubiese visto. La música la aturdía y el celular era totalmente aburrido. La poca luz que daba en su rostro se vió opacada por la silueta de uno de los chicos que se paró a su lado. Sakuno solo lo miró de reojo y volvió a su celular.

\- Hola.- Dijo y volvió a mirarlo directamente a los ojos y otra vez a su celular al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza de manera muy sutil.

\- Hola.- Respondió al chico.

Este sonrió tímidamente y miró hacia el suelo.

\- Mi no- nombre es Kikumaru.

\- Lo sé, vamos juntos a clase.- Dijo despreocupada y lo miró.- ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Necesitar no necesito nada.- Dijo riendose.

\- Mi nombre es Tsuki.- Le tendió la mano.- Mucho gusto, pero, ¿Por qué no vuelves con tus amigos?- Dijo y miró a espaldas de Eiji a los otros dos.- Por cierto Takeshi, Ann quiere hablar contigo.

Después de haber dicho esto volvió a su posición original usando su celular. Eiji, al igual que ella, volvió a donde estaba con Ryoma y Momoshiro.

\- ¿Quién es?- Preguntó mientras se movía para verla.

\- Su nombre es Tsuki Takeuchi.- Dijo Eiji con una sonrisa en la cara mientras volteaba a verla.- Va a nuestro curso, es muy inteligente y es sub capitana del club de tenis femenino. Además de que es la chica mas linda que vi en mi vida.

\- Y ya cazó a nuestro amigo Eiji.- Momo dijo esto palmeando su espalda y riendo.

\- Y Ann te cazó a ti.- Respondió este también riendo.

\- Lo nuestro es única y extremadamente profesional.- Dijo con aires de grandeza.- Ella ya tiene un novio.

Ryoma la miraba deslumbrado. Así que sub capitana, esperaba cruzarse con ella en algun partido pronto.

Por la puerta del bar salieron Ann y Sora, despertando así los celos de Momoshiro, que la veía reirse del brazo de este y a su vez la cubría con un paragua. Cuando ella lo vió lo soltó sutilmente y corrió hacia donde estaban ellos para no mojarse tanto.

\- Momo- kun tengo que hablar contigo...- Miró a los chicos.- A solas si es posible.- Lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hasta un arbol alejado.

\- ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Tsuki ingresará a la banda, como nuestro representante tienes que estar enterado.

\- ¿Tsuki? ¿Estamos hablando de la misma Tsuki?- Preguntó desentendido.

\- Si.

\- Wow será lo mejor que pueda pasarle a la banda. Ella es la más popular de la escuela. Espera a ver los anuncios del próximo lugar en el que toquen...- Al tiempo que hacia señas en el aire.- "Próximamente en Ser o No Ser, _Tsuki Takeuchi_ ".

\- No, no, no. Claro que no. Es una sorpresa para nuestro próximo espectáculo, nadie debe enterarse.

\- Pero...- No terminó de hablar que Ann lo había interrumpido.

\- Por favor Momo- kun, guarda el secreto y te estaré muy muy agradecida.

\- No sé por qué siento que me voy a arrepentir de esto...- Suspiró.- De acuerdo.

Ann pegó un gritó y lo abrazó, le dió un beso en la mejilla y se alejó hacia Sakuno y Sora, gritandole "gracias". Momoshiro se llevó la mano a la mejilla y sonrió. Volvió con el peli negro y el neko.

\- ¿Qué quería?- Preguntó Ryoma.

\- Confidencialidad muchachos, confidencialidad.

oOoOoOoOo

Montañas de ropa tiradas por el suelo, maquillaje, zapatos esparcidos por la habitación. Esto rodeaba a la hermosa peli anaranjada que estaba sentada en el piso de la habitación de Sakuno como si estuviera en un parque.

\- Esto es muy peligroso Sakuno.- La miró tímida.- Perdón, quise decir Tsuki.

La peli roja agarró una pila de ropa y la colocó sobre la cama. Se sentó sobre ella y suspiró.

\- No es que me agrade hacer esto, pero todos saben que él se lo merece.- Otro suspiro.- Y yo lo necesito.

\- Y entiendo.- Ann se paró frente a ella.- Pero esto es un arma de doble filo, y sabes que es cierto.

\- Ya se lo que insinúas Ann.- Sakuno abrió un cajón del que sacó una pequeña pelota de tenis garabateada en color rojo.- Pero él ya no es parte de mi.- Dicho esto arrojó la pelota al tacho de basura.

\- ¿Y qué pasará con Sakuno? Te recuerdo que no puedes desaparecer a una persona.

\- Piénsalo, nadie recuerda a Sakuno desde que me cambie el nombre, es como un fantasma.- Tomó un boligrafo y un anotador del mismo cajón y comenzo a escribir.- Dime, ¿Quienes estaban en contacto conmigo y Ryoma a la vez?

\- No lo sé.

\- Tomoka ya no está en esta escuela y Ryoma no sabe siquiera donde vive, así que entre ellos no habrá contacto. Kachiro y Horio se fueron como estudiantes de intercambio. Los Sempais comenzaron la preparatoria por lo que no saben de mi falsa identidad, tanto así que Kikumaru- Sempai esta algo extraño con Tsuki. Mi abuela se mudó lejos.

\- ¿Y Katsuo?

\- Él está enamorado de mi hace un tiempo, incluso antes de ser esto que soy, si le digo que quiero vengarme de Ryoma estará de acuerdo. Además estoy prácticamente irreconocible. Mi cabello, mi personalidad, mi forma de hablar, soy subcapitana del equipo de tenis, estoy en la banda, vivo en otro lugar. Nadie sospecharía que Tsuki es Sakuno.

Ann sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Mientras revisaba algunas de las cosas de Sakuno con admiración, no podía creer lo que estaban por hacer.

\- Tsuki te ganaste mi respeto.

Ambas rieron. Esa personalidad malvada no era común, aunque era exitante y llenaba a ambas de adrenalina.

\- Pero dejemos de hablar de mi, ¿Y Kamio?- Preguntó Sakuno mirándola de reojo.

\- Él esta bien, estamos bien, aunque esto de tener novio es demasiado nuevo para mi, tengo dieciocho años y aún es algo extraño.

Ann jugaba con sus dedos, no estaba muy segura de lo que Sakuno le había preguntado. Kamio era muy bueno con ella, la cuidaba, la quería, le daba todo lo que podría necesitar, pero no estaba segura de que sea amor lo que sentía por él. Se divertía, la pasaba bien pero no sabía si era lo que ella quería.

\- No siento lo que tú sentías por Ryoma.- Dijo agachando el rostro.

\- Quizás eres inteligente.- Sakuno se sentó a su lado.- Piensa bien si es lo que quieres, podrías herirlo.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Nunca reharás tu vida? Solo tienes diecisiete años, no puedes estar de luto eternamente.

\- ¿Ves?- La peli rojiza señaló su brazalete negro.- Estaré de luto hasta que sienta que estoy lista.

\- Tienes muchos pretendientes por ahí, alguno debe de gustarte.

Sakuno dudó antes de hablar y calló. Miró sus manos y jugueteó con sus dedos. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se acostó en la cama.

\- Creo que me gusta Kikumaru- Sempai...

\- ¡Eiji! Lo sabía.- Dijo la peli anaranjada pegando un salto.

\- ... Y Sora.- Terminó de hablar.

Ann quedó sin palabras, solo miró al frente y volvió a sentarse cautelosa, como si todo fuera de un delgado cristal que pudiera quebrarse en cualquier momento. Sakuno reaccionó de la misma manera y se levantó, quedando sentada justo al lado de Ann. No podía creer que lo había dicho, que se lo habá dicho a alguien, necesitaba liberarse. Pero tampoco creía la tranquila reacción de la peli anaranjada. Ella quería centrarse en su plan, pero como hacerlo si dos chicos robaban sus sueños y uno sus pesadillas.

\- Ya lo sé. Soy una tonta.

En la mente de Sakuno rondaban miles de recuerdos. Uno tras otro como el trailer de una pelicula.

Flash back

Los ojos hinchados eran ocultados por unos gafas de sol. Una cosa era soportar un desamor y otra muy diferente quedar huérfana de un día para otro, por más trágico que se oyese. Sakuno pasó toda esa noche llorando y hablandole al cielo. Les juró a sus padres y a ella misma no volver a ser débil nunca más.

Tras pasar la noche despierta, el aspecto de ella no era el mejor, pero aún así solía ser bella. No era despampanante, pero si se veía muy tierna. En su valija había guardado apenas unas prendas de ropa y algunos recuerdos, aunque no había terminado de empacar.

\- ¿Dónde está?- Preguntaba desesperada al aire.- Yo te dejé aquí...

El cajon estaba en el piso y Sakuno buscaba incluso debajo de la cama el cuadro con aquella foto tan atesorada para ella. Despues de unas horas de buscar se resignó con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, pusó todo lo que entró en esa valija y se dedicó a pasear por el que había sido su hogar desde que tenía uso de razon. Entró a la habitación de sus padres y tomó una cajita con un collar y unos aretes que pertenecían a su madre, también una foto en la que aparecían dos niñas pelirojas, una mujer de cabello largo y un hombre de ojos grandes y aspecto tranquilo. Luego echó un ultimo vistazo a su cuarto y recordó lo que en él había pasado, quizás le haría bien dejar ese lugar. O quizás no. Pero de todas formas no había elección.

Su abuela paso a buscarla, también sus ojos estaban rojos, pero se demostraba fuerte ante Sakuno. No negaba que le daba un increible dolor tener que dejar a su nieta, pero después de todo confiaba en que estaria bien con aquella familia.

\- ¿Estas segura que no quieres venir conmigo?- Preguntó llorando.

\- Sí abuela. No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien.

Okinawa no era lugar para ella. Y sabía que su de quedaba con ella tarde o temprano tendría que irse.

Después de unos minutos en el automovil, frenaron en una bonita casa blanca de dos pisos y tres pequeños balcones. Al bajarse del auto, saludo a su abuela con un abrazo y tocó timbre. Una joven de aproximadamente unos veinte años la atendió. Tenía el cabello castaño y la piel muy blanca, ojos color avellana y unos lentes de marco cuadrado.

\- Hola, ¿A quién buscas?- Preguntó agradablemente con una sonrisa.

\- Buenas tardes, soy Sakuno Ryuzaki, ¿Ésta es la casa de los Takeuchi?

\- Sakuno. Pasa, disculpa, no sabía que eras tú.

Aquella chica abrió la puerta gentilmente a Sakuno, que se adentró en la casa, una casa muy grande y con muchos detalles para describir. Desde los brillosos azulejos color azul del suelo hasta las cortinas azul marino, las blancas paredes impecables y un gran candelabro. Al entrar en la sala no dejaba de observar a su alrededor maravillada, pues sus espectativas de una familia adoptiva eran demasiado bajas.

\- Recorre la casa si quieres, ahora vuelvo.

Sakuno asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en el sofá. Estaba respirando profundamente sin dejar de recorrer el lugar con su mirada. Dejó sus bolsos y valijas a un costado cuando una voz la asustó.

\- ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó desconfiado.

\- Mi nombre es Sakuno, Sakuno Ryuzaki. ¿Y tú?

\- Ryuzaki.- Se acercó.- Yo soy Sora, Sora Takeuchi. Debes ser la nueva, ¿No?

\- Pues sí, creo que soy la nueva.- Dijo resaltando la palabra "nueva" y sentandose en el sofá.- Si así les dices tú.

\- Aunque tengas un increíble mal genio, bienvenida a la familia Takeuchi.

\- Creo que cualquiera tendría mal genio después de la muerte de sus padres.- Lo miró fijamente.- Un gusto Sora.

Desvió su mirada al celular cuando la bonita chica que la había atendido en un principio apareció por las escaleras.

\- Veo que ya se conocieron.- Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.- ¿Cómo te trató este mal humorado?

\- Bien.- Dijo Sakuno mirándolo.

\- Pues me alegro.- Dijo una mujer que apareció de la nada detrás de la primera chica.- Bienvenida Sakuno. Espero que te guste el lugar.

\- Claro, es muy bonito.- Respondió amablemente.- Gracias por aceptarme en la casa.

\- Descuida, mi nombre es Megumi Takeuchi y ellos son mis hijos y tus nuevos hermanos, Misaki y Sora. Sora es mi hijo adoptivo igual que tú, así que él entiende por lo que estás pasando.

\- Es un verdadero placer conocerlos.

\- Sora, muéstrale su habitación.

\- Es por aquí.- Dijo y señaló la escalera.- Luego mamá enviará un auto a buscar el resto de tus cosas.

\- Gracias.

Desde ese momento Sakuno tenía un aliado en la casa, un amigo y quizá un nuevo amor.

Fin de Flash Back

Sakuno sujetó su cabeza y negó. Ya no quería pensar en él así que solo sonrió y dirigió su mente a otros problemas.

\- Deberías hablar con Kamio.

oOoOoOoOo

Ann caminaba bajo las hermosas hojas de los arboles que se desprendían durante esa época, la brisa las arrancaba de sus ramas y las hacía danzar por el aire. Era bello, pero cuando la mente que vaga debajo de aquellas hojas esta perturbada, solo vuelve todo más sombrío, más penoso. Ella no entendía nada, solo quería estar con un chico que la quiera y que ella sintiera especial, solo eso. Se sentó en un banco y con la cabeza gacha esperaba. Hasta que alguien se sentó a su lado. Un castaño de altura promedio se sentó a su lado y la besó. Ann sonrió y continuó el beso.

\- ¿Como estuvo tu día Kamio?

oOoOoOoOo

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? Cualquier opinión o sugerencia pueden dejar un review, me encanta leerlos y me motivan mucho. Gracias por leer.**

 **Saludos**


	5. Capítulo 5: ¿Un nuevo comienzo?

**N/A:**

 **Hola, me he aparecido pronto. Quería que avance de una vez y quizás después no pueda publicar rápido así que aprovechen ahora.**

Lo último que quería ser

Capítulo 5: ¿Un nuevo comienzo?

~ Me hace fuerte esta maldita voz, que al oído me dice que puedo arder como el fuego y me hace mas fría que el hielo ~

\- No esperaba verte, Kamio, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Exclamó nerviosa.- Creí que ya te habías ido a Osaka.

\- Y yo creí que sería lindo pasear un rato contigo.- Exclamó con una sonrisa.- Extrañaba salir contigo.

La sonrisa de Kamio hacia que Ann fuera feliz, más por ser un gran amigo que por el hecho de que él fuese su novio. En cierto punto puede ser lindo considerar a tu novio como tu mejor amigo, pero había veces que Ann creía que solo era eso, un amigo. De todos modos ella era feliz si él lo era y no se perdonaría ser la culpable de cualquier sufrimiento de Kamio.

Ann devolvió la sonrisa, no podía hacerlo, no podía dejarlo. No importaba lo decidida que estuviese. Él la envolvió en sus brazos y ella asomó su cabeza por encima de su hombro. Una mueca de vaga tristeza y un tinte de desilución, pintaron su rostro sin remordimiento alguno.

No podía engañarse. No lo amaba, aunque lo intentara, sabía que no lo amaba.

\- Te amo.- Dijo con pesar.

Pero no podía lastimarlo. Él había estado en cada momento que lo necesitó.

Aquel _"Te amo" surgió_ de sus labios, al mismo tiempo que una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Contradicción. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente para retener a las demás lágrimas, tragó en seco para deshacerse de ese nudo en la garganta y al abrir los ojos, lentamente, como si sus ojos quisieran retrasar la imagen, una rosa, una hermosa rosa blanca, caía al suelo y un muchacho a lo lejos sonreía tristemente al verla. Esta se deshizo del encanto del abrazo y en una inhalación entrecortada estiró una mano como señal de explicación. Kamio se separó de ella con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Te sucede algo?

Ann miraba detras del joven peli castaño a aquel chico, que solo con una sonrisa ponía su mundo al revés. Miró a los ojos a Kamio y otra vez al peli negro. Momoshiro se dió la vuelta y siguió caminando hasta desaparecer en una esquina.

\- No, no me pasa nada.- Dijo bajando lentamente su mirada.

\- No puedes engañarme, te conozco demasiado Ann.

Tras pronunciar esas palabras, solo se levantó de aquel banco y comenzó a caminar. Paso a paso, Ann veía como se alejaba por el camino contrario a Momoshiro. En ella quedaba la decisión de que camino seguir.

Comenzó a caminar rumbo a la rosa, la tomó entre sus manos y lloró desconsoladamente, sin importarle si las personas que pasaban por allí la miraban o no. Estuvo así, llorando en medio de la danza de las hojas. Llorando para desahogar su indeciso corazón. Solo llorando.

oOoOoOoOo

\- Tsuki.- La llamó la voz de una peli negra.

\- Sí, ¿En que puedo ayudarte Misaki- Nee?- Preguntó gentilmente, algo poco normal en ella.

\- Oka- San preguntó si saldrías hoy.- Dijo, a la vez que cambiaba de canal en la televisión.- Quiere hablar contigo sobre...- Miró hacia el suelo pensativa.- Algo de uno de sus amigos, no recuerdo muy bien, pero quiere hablar contigo.

\- Sí, iré a la reinauguración del bar de Kawamura- San. ¿Puedes decirle que cuando vuelva hablaré con ella?

\- De acuerdo.- Exclamó mirándola y sonriendo.- Envíale saludos a Tachibana.

\- Claro.- Sakuno subió las escaleras rápidamente. Al llegar a su habitación tomó su celular y marcó el número de la peli anaranjada.- Hola Ann... Sí, sí, estoy algo nerviosa pero estoy muy segura... ¿A qué hora...? De acuerdo... Estaré allí.- Cortó.

Miró su celular y sonrió aliviada. Se recostó en su cama mirando al techo, respirando profundamente. No podía ser mejor. Ese día empezaba todo.

Comenzó a buscar ropa para la inauguración, ropa diferente. Eso había dicho Ann, ya que Tsuki sería la atracción principal del espectáculo al que iría toda la escuela. De su armario sacó una falda negra y una blusa de color gris que dejaba ver su ombligo, unos zapatos de taco alto en color negro. Eso serviría. Además del antifaz negro que usaban en todos los shows. Guardó todo en un bolso y se dirigió al bar.

oOoOoOoOo

\- Vamos O'Chibi no seas amargado, todos irán al bar de Kawamura, yo también quiero ir. Seguro Tsuki- San irá.- Decía impaciente el tierno Eiji.

\- No, no me gusta ir a esos lugares.- Dijo Ryoma al tiempo que se recostaba en el sillón.- Además no me interesa la tal Tsuki. Es una engreída.

\- Pero a mi si me interesa.- Dijo esta vez cruzado de brazos el neko.

\- Pues decidan de una vez, que yo no tengo tiempo para que ustedes esten peleando.- Avisó Momo frunciendo el ceño.- Aparte no puedes quejarte porque es engreída, al menos no tú.

\- Momo- Kun, ¡Tú quieres ver a Ann!- Pronunció exaltado Eiji.

\- Claro que no.- Respondió seco.- No quiero ver más a esa chica.

\- ¿Qué te sucede Momoshiro? Eres mal humorado, pero tampoco para tanto.- Lo molestó Ryoma.- ¿Qué te hizo la hermanita de Tachibana para que te pongas de esta forma?

\- Pues la _hermanita de_ Tachibana ya es bastante grandecita y no tengo porque darte explicaciones. Menos a ti que no te animas a hacer algo que no sea tenis.

\- De acuerdo, iré.- Dijo ya enojado.

Momo rió triunfante y Eiji comenzó a saltar de la emoción, al tiempo que casi arrojaba el armario completo buscando su camisa favorita.

oOoOoOoOo

El bar estaba repleto cuando Momo, Ryoma y Eiji entraron. En la mesa que habían reservado, Fuji, Kaidoh y Oishi se encontraban tomando batidos de fruta. Todos se hallaban vestidos con camisas de diferentes colores, muy elegantes, incluso Ryoma que había sido obligado por Momoshiro a dejar la gorra en su casa.

\- ¡Hola!- Gritó Kikumaru agitando el brazo.

Todos los que estaban en el bar se quedaron mirándolo por unos segundos. Incluso una bonita peli rojiza de ojos color rubí no podía sacarle los ojos de encima. Eiji miró a todos lados, con las mejillas sonrojadas, y se escondió tras Momoshiro. El trío continuó caminando hacia su mesa y los que ya se hallaban allí, miraban con gran asombro a Ryoma.

\- ¿Echizen?

\- Hola.- Dijo a modo de respuesta con una sonrisa arrogante.

\- Se ve que creciste unos buenos centímetros.- Dijo Oishi con una gran sonrisa mientras que golpeaba su hombro.

El lugar estaba alumbrado con luces tenues que variaban entre un frío azul y una luz blanca. Todo estaba decorado con globos y cintas blancas, incluso el escenario, en el que habían cambiado el telón negro por uno celeste claro. Además de unos carteles en los que se anunciaba la gran sorpresa del espectáculo.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron a la mesa y saludaron como lo hacían siempre. Faltaba Tezuka, el nunca asistía a ese tipo de lugares. También faltaba el experto en números, Inui.

\- Momo, no seas malo.- Exclamaba Eiji.- ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?

\- Si te lo digo no me lo creerías.- Le respondió Momo riendo.

\- Si te creo.

\- Es una sorpresa para ti, Eiji.

Eiji abrió los ojos incrédulo. No podía ser una sorpresa para él. Ya quería ver de que se trataba.

\- ¿Acaso ese es Kamio viniendo para aca?- Preguntó Kaidoh extrañamente preocupado.

Momoshiro se cubrió la cara con una de sus manos, intentando disimular, a lo que todos rieron a escondidas. Detrás de Momo apareció una sombra que tocó su hombro y este empalideció del susto.

\- Hola chicos.- Exclamo el peli negro de gafas.- ¿Cómo están?

Todos riéron cuando vieron que aquella sombra era Inui.

\- ¡Maldita serpiente!- Gritó Momo a Kaidoh, que solo reía.

\- Iré por un zumo nutritivo, ¿Alguien quiere que le traiga uno?- Pregunto Inui.

Todos comenzaron a negar fuertemente con la cabeza, a excepción de un castaño que levantó la mano.

\- Yo quiero.- Exclamó Fuji con su sádica sonrisa.

Tardó unos cuantos minutos en regresar en los que Momo y Kaidoh murmuraban insultos por lo bajo, Ryoma estaba cruzado de brazos, Eiji sonreía maravillado con las decoraciones y los demás platicaban entre ellos sobre el próximo partido de tenis.

Al sentarse, la poca luz empezó a difuminarse poco a poco. Todos los sempais miraban a sus lados, buscando alguna luz. El telón comezó a abrirse y dejaba ver una silueta. Una silueta femenina. Uno, dos, tres pasos al frente y se detuvo. Con la guitarra en las manos, la melodía surgía y volaba por el aire, envolviendo a cada persona con su misterio. Todos a la espectativa de la desarreglada chica. Cualquier movimiento sería registrado en los ojos de cada espectador. La melodiosa voz de Tsuki comenzó a sonar lentamente al ritmo de su guitarra.

No hay nada en el mundo en que creer

Intentas romper la maldición con la que vives

Si vas a cambiar este destino

No dejes que tu vida se te escape...

El baterista rompió la melodía dulce y, acompañado del bajo y del teclado, comenzó un ritmo completamente diferente. Una vez que todos estaban tocando las luces subieron de golpe al tiempo que Tsuki cantaba de nuevo con más actitud.

El reloj corre tras tus mentiras

Y sus ojos distantes gritan palabras calladas

Nuestras lágrimas son innecesarias aquí

Olvidaré el pasado en el que fui ingenua

Estoy tan perdida otra vez

En lo profundo, hay arrepentimiento y enfado

Esta es la oportunidad que has tomado

Atrapado en tu propia negligencia

Tu tiempo ha seguido marchando

Es una filosofía de vida sin respuestas

Encontrarás el camino

Es el turno del tiempo

Enfréntame

He estado viviendo temiendo perder algo

Muestrame como seguir adelante

Aunque no sea visible sosten fuerte ese corazón

Si extiendes tu mano lo que hay adelante es un...

Infinito cero.

Tsuki otra vez dejó de cantar y la banda estalló, al igual que el público que gritaba y coreaba al ritmo de la música incontrolablemente.

Estoy contando los días que estan pasando

Y tras sus sombrías sonrisas hay corazones rotos

La hora del juicio se acerca

Un futuro ambiguo me engaña y caigo de nuevo

Completamente perdida, solo queda el dolor y la tristeza

Esta es la decisión que enfrentas

Cargada de tus desiciones erróneas

Tu vida, deja que te guíe

Es un pensamiento idealista sin fin

Veras que tu destino está en tus manos

Otra vez la banda se calmó y volvió al ritmo lento al igual que la voz de la chica peli rojiza que elevaba su tono e ímpetu a medida que pronunciaba cada palabra.

Cuando todo en lo que confiaste

Sea nada más que una visión desvaneciente

Estos signos vitales que palpitan en ti

Te llevarán a la única respuesta

Aunque sabemos que por más que sigamos gritando

No lo alcanzaremos

Seguiremos teniendo confianza

Sé la luz, haz un cambio

Vivimos en el momento que deseamos

Es el turno del tiempo

Enfréntame

Sosten la prueba de una vida sin remordimientos

Si extiendes tu mano lo que hay adelante es un...

Infinito cero.

Al final unos últimos acordes terminaron la canción y todos aplaudieron a la sorpresa de la noche que saludaba emocionada a los espectadores. Todos quedaron impresionados por su voz, cargada de sentimiento.

\- Hola.- Dijo confiada por el anonimato que le brindaba el antifaz.- Muchos aquí me conocen.- Rió débilmente mientras corría un mechón de pelo de su rostro.- Como sabrán esta es la reinauguración de este hermoso lugar en el que todos nosotros pasamos muy bellos momentos.

El público comenzó a aplaudir y silbar. Todos empezaron a recordar y sonreír para si mismos. Un chico la miraba encantado y otro estaba perdido en recuerdos.

\- Espero que disfruten esta noche. Buenas noches.- Dijo para finalizar, luego cubrió el micrófono y se dió vuelta mirando a sus compañeros.- ¿Qué tal lo hice?

Ann le sonrió y en cuanto a la banda, hicieron una reverencia y siguieron tocando.

oOoOoOoOo

Las chicas juntaban los micrófonos y los cables que habían quedado en el escenario. Su banda había sido reemplazada por un Dj y el bar aún seguía repleto.

\- ¿No notas raro a Kamio?- Preguntó Sakuno mirando de reojo al castaño.

\- Sí, creo que sabe lo de Momo- Kun.

\- ¿Takeshi? ¿Qué sucedió con él?- Dijo exaltada.

\- Shhh. Van a escucharte.- Respondió enojada.- No pasó nada.

Sakuno recogió el último cable que estaba en el suelo y se sacudió las manos.

\- Listo. Me voy a tomar algo.

La cobriza caminó entre toda la gente hasta ver al peli rojo que estaba buscando. Sonrió. Era un buen chico, lamentaba haber sido tan ruda con él. Aún con el antifaz puesto, llegó a la mesa de los sempais.

\- Hola.- Saludó a todos.

Todos se quedaron impactados. ¿Qué hacía la cantante de la banda en su mesa? Momoshiro sonreía mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- No te cansas de jugar, ¿Cierto?- Le dijo con un tono poco amable.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Respondió Sakuno sin comprender.

\- ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Eiji con la cabeza ladeada.

\- ¿Acaso hablas en se...?

La cobriza paró de golpe su oración y comenzó a tantear su rostro. No importaba el tiempo que pasara, siempre sería igual de despistada. Se sacó el antifaz y todos se quedaron mirándola.

Tsuki era la más popular de toda la escuela, ¿Qué hacía en su mesa? Pero el más shockeado era Eiji.

\- ¿T- Tú eras quién cantaba?- Preguntó Eiji.

\- Sí, ¿No les dijiste Takeshi?- Cuestionó Sakuno.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo...- Dijo Ryoma.- ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?- Preguntó como si no lo supiera.

\- Mi nombre es Tsuki Takeuchi, y no tengo nada que hablar contigo, no te conozco... Disculpa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Ya lo sabes y...

\- No, no lo sé.- Dijo interrumpiéndolo.- Ni me interesa. Vine a hablar con Kikumaru, no contigo.

\- ¿Co- Conmigo?- Preguntó Eiji tartamudeando.

\- Si.- Le ofreció una sonrisa cómplice.- ¿Vienes?

\- Claro.- Respondió emocionado.

Todos los presentes en la mesa vieron como la chica tomaba a Kikumaru de la mano y se lo llevaba lejos de allí.

\- ¿Alguien puede explicarme cómo es que Eiji consiguió a esa chica?- Pregunto Fuji.

Oishi lo miro reprobando su actitud.

\- ¿Qué? Es la verdad. Esa chica sí que es hermosa.

\- No les recomiendo acercarse a ella.- Dijo Momo mientras accidentalmente bebía un sorbo del zumo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Crees que Eiji pueda meterse en problemas?

\- Creo que...- Se desabrochó un botón de la camisa.- Aquí está haciendo mucho calor.- Fué lo último que dijo antes de caer sobre la mesa.

El corazón de Eiji palpitaba acelerado y Sakuno estaba súper tranquila. Ambos se miraban contínuamente y el neko no era capaz de decir una palabra sin tartamudear.

\- Quería pedirte disculpas Kikumaru, te traté muy mal el otro día.

\- No, no pasa nada.- Dijo este mirando hacia abajo.

\- Así que, como recompensa, quería invitarte a mi casa a pasar la tarde.- Lo invitó y sonrió.

\- E- ee- e...- Suspiró.- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, puedes ir después de la escuela, ¿Qué te parece el viernes? ¿Estás ocupado?

\- No. N- No tengo nada que hacer, ¿Quieres que te e- espere a la salida del colegio?

Ann llegó a la barra buscando a Sakuno y esta dirigió su mirada a ella.

\- Hola. Lamento interrumpir, pero debemos irnos Tsuki. Sora ya se irá y si tu madre te ve llegar sin él, te castigará.

\- De acuerdo.- Le dijo a Ann.- Ve, en un segundo te alcanzo.

Ann se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se alegraba de que Sakuno se diera una oportunidad, y más con Eiji, que era un buen chico.

\- Claro.- Respondió Sakuno a Eiji y sonrió, se acercó y le dió un beso en la mejilla.- Te espero el viernes.

Tras decir esto último se fué con un paso firme y seguro, caminó unos metros y, ademas de girar su rostro sonriéndole, elevó una mano saludándolo. Eiji solo la miraba y cuando la vió girar para verlo, levantó su mano devolviéndole el saludo. La cobriza desapareció entre la gente y Eiji se llevó la mano a la mejilla, incrédulo. Suspiró y volvió a la mesa donde los sempais lo esperaban expectantes.

\- ¿Qué pasó Eiji?- Preguntó Fuji curioso.

\- Me invitó a su casa. ¿Qué le pasó a Momo?

Todos rieron a excepción de un oji ambar que había seguido con la mirada la escena completa.

oOoOoOoOo

\- Tú no podías esperar unos minutos mas, ¿Verdad?- Gritaba Sakuno molesta.

\- Ahora tampoco puedo ir a mi casa cuando se me da la gana.- Refunfuñó de brazos cruzados.

\- Lo que pasa es que tienes envidia porque yo voy a salir con alguien y tú no, hermanito.

Esa palabra le rompió el corazón a Sora. El hecho de que lo llamara hermano descartaba cualquier posibilidad de acercarse a ella como algo más que un amigo. Así que solo se quedó en silencio y entró a la casa, seguido de Sakuno.

Esta entró directamente al despacho de su madre y la vió allí sentada, revisando su agenda.

\- Oka- San, Misaki dijo que usted quería hablar conmigo.

\- Así es Tsuki. El viernes vendran unos amigos mios muy famosos aquí en Japón y yo quería que estes aquí todo el día, ya que quieren conocer a la familia.

\- ¿El viernes? Oka- San, invité a un amigo a venir.

\- Descuida no hay problema, que venga si quieres, pero tú te quedas aquí.

\- Gracias.

\- Puedes irte.

Sakuno estaba nerviosa por quienes serían aquellos amigos famosos en Japón, aunque en esos años en los que vivió con su familia adoptiva, había conocido a muchas personas. Su nueva madre era una mujer muy exitosa y adinerada. Después de embarazarse de Misaki, su marido la había abandonado, era una historia muy triste, pero ella supo salir adelante. Se hizo rica y pensó en adoptar, allí lo encontró a Sora cuando tenía apenas cinco años y luego la encontró a Sakuno. Lo que siempre decía era que no había que permitir que alguien los pasara por encima, esa fue la primera lección que aprendió la peli rojiza de su madre adoptiva.

 _Tsuki, eres fuerte, derrumba lo que sea necesario para obtener lo que es tuyo._

oOoOoOoOo

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Digno de ser leído? Cualquier comentario es aceptado, me ayudan a mejorar.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Saludos.**


	6. Capítulo 6: La vieja Sakuno

**Hola gente bella aquí aparezco con mi primer capítulo propio, como ya expliqué antes, del 1 al 5 eran de TsukiTai pero ella abandonó el fic. Espero que les guste.**

oOoOoOoOo

Lo último que quería ser

Capítulo 6: La vieja Sakuno.

~ _Yo solo quiero olvidar lo que he sufrido por ti y es dificil olvidarte si no estas aqui._ ~

Lo que empezó como un pleito de hermanos, terminó en algo muy incómodo. Sora vió por primera vez el rostro sonrojado de Sakuno y quedó maravillado. Por otra parte la peli rojiza se puso en evidencia.

Si Sora se había enamorado de Tsuki, no había palabras para describir lo que sentía ahora por Sakuno.

Aquella mañana decidió no levantarse a desayunar. Se sentía tonta.

Misaki golpeó la puerta varias veces, pero Sakuno estaba empeñada en no salir, con la excusa de que no tenía hambre primero, luego dijo que se sentía mal y, a la tercera vez que Misaki la llamó, dijo que seguiría durmiendo otro rato.

Aunque el peli castaño no creía nada de eso en lo absoluto. Sabía que estaba apenada y eso le daba puntos extra.

\- Vamos princesa, sal, nadie te dirá nada.- Exclamó una voz masculina en tono de burla.

\- Lárgate Sora.- Exclamó acostada boca abajo con la cara hundida en la almohada.

\- Vamos, tienes que desayunar algo, te pondrás enferma si no comes.

Hubo un silencio por parte de la oji rubí.

¿Qué podía ser tan grave?

Sora había encontrado una fotografía de Sakuno a los siete años, vestida con un bonito traje de baño lleno de volados, con sus flotadores y todos los accesorios que se podían imaginar, desde un pequeño silbato hasta unas antiparras para el agua. El rosa abundaba en la foto.

Eso no estaba tan mal, era solo una niña aprendiendo a nadar, sin embargo cuando empezó a molestarla con aquello, se le escapó un comentario poco apropiado. Sin entrar en detalles, Sakuno comenzó a tartamudear y sus mejillas se colorearon. La situación termino cuando Sakuno echó a Sora del cuarto. Luego estuvo toda la noche pensando en aquello.

Los rasgos de Sakuno empezaban a reaparecer y no le gustaba nada como se estaban dando las cosas.

Su estómago rugía. Tenía hambre.

Después de unos minutos en los que acomodó ligeramente su cabello, salió de la habitación.

El muchacho que esperaba tras la puerta, otra vez, quedó hipnotizado con la belleza de la peli rojiza. Es que no podía controlarse cuando la veía, menos cuando usaba ese tipo de ropa. Una pequeña remera dejaba al descubierto parte de su abdomen y sus shorts marcaban su cadera que le daba esa forma redondeada a su cuerpo. Sencillamente espléndida.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Sora? Estás un poco colorado...-

Hizo puntillas y apoyó los labios en su frente con tanta delicadeza que el castaño se quedó paralizado ante el suave roce. Por un segundo sintió que su corazón se desbocaba y sus extremidades flaqueaban hasta temblar.

\- Mmm creo que no tienes fiebre.- La peli rojiza, aún insatisfecha agarró de los hombros al muchacho y notó el ligero temblor.- Pero si estás temblando.

Una risa sé escapó de los labios del chico. A pesar de esa fachada de niña mala, era muy ingenua.

\- Ya déjate de tonterías, no creas que te salvarás de desayunar.- Dijo intentando borrar sus pensamientos.

\- Claro que no, tengo hambre.

\- Que bueno, preparé un rico desayuno solamente para ti.- Dijo mostrándole la bandeja que traía en sus manos con variedad de cosas para comer.- Quiero disculparme por lo de anoche, quizás querías quedarte un rato más en la fiesta.

La chica sonrió y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

\- Perdonado, ahora ven, entra.

Se puso tras el chico y lo empujó levemente hacia la habitación. Una vez que entró cerró la puerta y corrió a ordenar la mesita que estaba al lado de su cama para que el oji azul dejará la bandeja. Luego empujó el pequeño sillón negro que estaba en una esquina para que él se sentara.

\- Es demasiado.- Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama quedando frente al chico separados por la mesita.

\- Bueno no es solo para ti, también es para mi, aún no desayuné.

Sakuno agarró una de la tazas de café y la acercó a su boca mirando fijamente al muchacho con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias.- Le dió un sorbo.- Está perfecto.

El chico sonrió y agarró una tostada con mermelada.

\- ¿Notas lo extraña que estuviste está semana?- Cuestionó con una amplia sonrisa.- Prácticamente eres otra.

La vista de Sakuno se estancó en la taza de café.

\- No lo tomes a mal, no es malo... Es que no logro descifrarte, eres un misterio para mi y para todos, menos para Ann, por alguna razón ella te conoce muy bien.- El cuerpo entero de Sora se tensó por un segundo y luego se relajó a la vez que soltaba un poco de risa.- Es que no entiendo como tú...

No podía hablar, no tenía ni una idea clara, así que al momento de decir algo solo salían las palabras atropelladas.

\- Aún... No estoy lista Sora... Y- Yo necesito más tiempo.

El resto del desayuno lo pasaron en silencio.

\- Creo que mejor me voy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y tú también.- Se levantó y se pasó la mano por el cabello.- Por cierto, hoy hay ensayo a las cinco en el departamento de Kamio.- Levantó la bandeja y caminó hacia la puerta.

\- De acuerdo, ahí estaré.

La joven cerró la puerta una vez que el chico salió y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿En qué momento la antigua Sakuno había tomado el mando? No podía estar pasando. Ella era Tsuki, Tsuki Takeuchi. El pasado debía quedar atrás, pero, ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Porque el príncipe había vuelto. No era nada complicado entender. Verlo le revolucionaba las entrañas, la hacía flaquear. Ella lo tenía claro. Ryoma seguía siendo su debilidad. Necesitaba desquitarse.

Se asomó por la ventana de su habitación. El clima del domingo estaba algo inestable. Por momentos caía una suave llovizna y en otros salía el sol. Sakuno estaba nerviosa, recién caía en cuenta de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Había invitado a Eiji a su casa. Eso no era poca cosa. Claro que en ese momento estaba más decidida, ahora era un manojo de nervios andante.

Escuchó la puerta de la entrada y, no sin antes ponerse su bata, se asomó al balcón para pispear quien había salido. Sora estaba entrando al garage, seguro iba a salir. La casa estaba sola para ella. La única que estaba era Misaki que en cualquier momento se iría a casa de su novio como acostumbraba hacer todos los domingos. Su madre se había ido a Tokio en la madrugada, tenía una importante reunión.

Ella se quedó apoyada en la baranda del balcón. Acomodó su pelo hacía un lado y empezó a peinarlo con sus dedos. A esa hora solía estar bastante enmarañado. Suponía que cualquier persona tendría ese problema. Por un segundo se detuvo en una antena que estaba a lo lejos, compitiendo en altura con los cientos de edificios. Nunca la había visto. ¿Sería de radio? ¿O quizás telefónica? El estrepitoso rugido de motor la hizo pestañear y dejar de pensar en tonterías. Tenía mucho que reflexionar como para detenerse en una antena. Miró a Sora por un momento, montado en su motocicleta, revisando el interior de su mochila. No podía negar lo guapo que era. El chico se quitó el casco y miró hacia el balcón, luego levantó su mano como saludo. Ella le sonrió y movió sus dedos. Tampoco podía negar lo detallista y bueno que era con ella. Él junto a Misaki y la señora Takeuchi fueron su apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba y seguían siéndolo. Eran su familia. Y lo peor de todo: No podía negar que Sora, de una forma u otra, era su hermano. Aunque no tuvieran ninguna relación sanguínea, ante los ojos de todos, ellos eran hermanos. Ni siquiera podía pasar por su mente la idea de que ellos pudieran avanzar en su _relación_. Por eso se había decidido por Eiji en un principio, por eso lo invitó a su casa, para dejar en claro que lo elegía a él.

Entró a la habitación de nuevo paseando. Debía aclarar su mente. Se paró frente al espejo y vió su cabello trenzado. Rápidamente se quitó ese peinado, seguía recordándole cosas malas. Abrió el ropero y se decidió por un pantalón de mezclilla bastante ajustado con una remera negra holgada que dejaba ver su ombligo. Se calzó sus zapatillas deportivas, se puso una campera y tomó su bolso.

\- Vamos Tsuki, demuestra quien eres.

oOoOoOoOo

Entró al cambiador de chicos y se quedó unos minutos allí ajustando las cuerdas de su raqueta. Ya llevaba un tiempo desde que había llegado de Estados Unidos y aún no había practicado siquiera una vez, no había asistido ni al club, ni a clases, solo rondaba por los pasillos para hablar con la orientadora que lo ayudaría en esa _transición_ , como ella la había llamado.

Escuchó ruidos provenientes del exterior y no pudo evitar ir a ver. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando la vio a ella, en su cancha. Se quedó un minuto observando desde la posición de sus pies hasta la punta de su cabello. Su vestimenta le hizo recordar a una de las tantas chicas que conoció en Estados Unidos. No recordaba bien su nombre, pero tenía exactamente el mismo conjunto, una remera corta y una falda con un pantalón muy corto debajo, todo en color negro y con unas líneas rosas a los lados. El cabello lo llevaba atado en una cola alta que no dejaba de moverse ante los movimientos de la chica.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, se acercó bastante y observó su juego. Vió la posición de sus rodillas y no pudo evitar lanzar el comentario.

\- Deberías flexionar más las rodillas.

En el momento que lo dijo un escalofrío que les recorrió la espalda, a él y a ella.

Ese era uno de los tantos comentarios que Ryoma le dedicaba cuando le daba sus clases particulares de tenis. Sakuno frenó la pelota y volteó a verlo.

\- ¿No hay un lugar donde no estés, Echizen?

En realidad estaba cansada de verlo, cada vez se sentía más y más débil frente a él, podría decirse que era como su kriptonita.

\- ¿Con esa mala posición de rodillas llegaste a ser sub-capitana?

Sakuno caminó hasta la banca, seguida por Ryoma, y tomó su bolso. Luego fue hasta la puerta del cambiador para mujeres.

\- Eres un idiota.- Le dijo cuando pasó frente a él.

Salió de allí con su ropa normal y Ryoma quedó asombrado.

\- ¿No te quedas a un partido?

\- No me interesa jugar contigo, así que déjame tranquila.

Empezó a caminar, dejando al chico atrás. Miró la hora, ya debería estar llegando a casa de Kamio. Aceleró su marcha hasta que se sorprendió a ella misma corriendo. Cuando llegó no pudo evitar pensar que se había equivocado en cuanto al número de departamento. Se escuchó un vidrio estallar y luego varios gritos. Cuando se decidió por golpear la puerta. Sora salió de allí con Ann abrazada a él llorando desconsoladamente

\- Ann... ¿Qué... Qué pasó?- Otra vez tartamudeando.

\- Vámonos, por favor.- Fue lo único que le dijo, hipiando.

\- Llévala a casa.- Ordenó Sora.

\- Claro, claro, vamos.- La tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar.

Llamó a su chofer por primera vez, pero creía que esa ocasión lo ameritaba. Cuando estuvo cerca del parque llegó a buscarlas. Una vez arriba, Ann no paró de llorar.

\- ¿Quieres ir a tu casa?- Le preguntó Sakuno.

\- No, por favor, a casa no.- Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.- No quiero que Kippei se entere.

\- De acuerdo, iremos a y puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres.

\- Gracias Sakuno, eres una buena amiga.

oOoOoOoOo

 **De acuerdo. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Cualquier crítica es aceptada, me ayudan a crecer.**

 **Muchas gracias.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	7. Capítulo 7: Pijamadas simultáneas

Lo último que quería ser

Capítulo 7: Pijamadas simultáneas.

~ Tú estás tan segura de que el tiempo lo curará ~

\- ¿Qué ocurre Tsuki? ¿Qué hace la hermana de Tachibana aquí?

La peli negra murmuraba frente a Sakuno y ella hacía más señales de que guardara silencio. Se acercó aún más a Misaki hasta llegar a su oído.

\- Creo que acaba de pelear con Kamio, pero no estoy muy segura de lo que pasó en realidad.- Hizo una pequeña pausa.- Le dije que podía quedarse aquí hasta mañana, ¿Crees que a oka-san le moleste?

\- Claro que no, ella no es un ogro. Le hablaré y le diré lo que pasó, no te preocupes por eso.- Hizo el ademán de irse pero volvió sobre sus pasos.- Tú encárgate de llamar a su casa y avisarle a su hermano, sabes cómo se pondría si no le avisan.- Dijo y revoleó los ojos.

Sakuno asintió. Vio a Misaki bajar los escalones y comenzó caminar por el corredor. Pasó por la habitación de Sora y se quedó una fracción de minuto observando su cama perfectamente desordenada. Sonrió y se le colorearon las mejillas. Cuando fue capaz de notar su reacción, se separó de la puerta y caminó hasta su cuarto. Abrió la puerta, con cuidado de no hacer demasiado alboroto. Lo primero que vio fue a su amiga recostada sobre el sillón, jugando con una medallita. La mirada triste se ocultaba tras la hinchazón de sus ojos. Sakuno odiaba verla así de triste.

\- Ann.- La llamó suave pero no hubo respuesta.- Ann.- Repitió esta vez más fuerte. Notó como se sobresaltó.- Perdón, no quise asustarte.

\- No te preocupes.- Simuló una sonrisa.- Me la regalo Kamio... Un mes después de comenzar a salir.

Se detuvo de hablar, cerró sus ojos y apretó con fuerza el dije en su mano. Suspiró y volvió a la realidad.

\- No sé cómo fue capaz de...

Antes de que terminara Sakuno la interrumpió.

\- Deberías llamar a tu casa para avisar que te quedarás aquí toda la noche, así no se preocupan. ¿No crees?

\- No, no y no, esto no es buena idea.- Se levantó del sillón y fue hacia su bolso.- Creo que lo mejor será irme a casa y pensar.

\- Vamos Ann, quédate, pasemos una noche viendo películas o escuchando música, para olvidarnos de todo. Verás que será divertido.

\- No estoy de humor, mañana tenemos clases, no tengo mi uniforme, ni mis libros.- Buscaba excusas la peli anaranjada.

\- Podemos faltar a la primera clase, nuestra asistencia es casi perfecta y le diré al chofer que te lleve temprano a buscar tus cosas.- Sakuno parecía desesperada.- Por favor.

A la peli naranja se le dibujó una leve sonrisa sobre sus labios.

\- Llamaré a Kippei.

Sakuno saltó y fue hasta donde se encontraba Ann.

\- Ya verás que esta noche será la mejor de todas.- Dijo confiada.

Luego de avisarle a Tachibana su plan, bajaron las escaleras juntas llevando sus bolsos y luego cruzaron una especie de corredor angosto y un poco tenebroso.

\- ¿A dónde me llevas Tsuki?

Sakuno volteó a verla.

\- ¿Asustada?

Llegaron a una puerta algo vieja y Sakuno metió la llave con dificultad para abrirla.

\- Bienvenida al cielo.

Abrió la puerta y se mostró tras ella un modesto cuarto con lo suficiente para hacer de el un pequeño paraíso. Después de un rato decidieron que lo mejor sería hacer allí su pijamada.

No sé confundan, ese no era de esos sótanos oscuros, tenebrosos y llenos de telarañas. Después de que Misaki le había insistido tanto a su madre, esta había cedido y mandado a arreglar el horrible sótano. Las paredes habían sido pintadas de gris y el suelo era de madera. Había unas camas y unas cuantas alacenas con comida, un pequeño refrigerador, televisión, algunos juegos y un par de cosas más. Además el ruido no llegaba a la casa. Así que era el mejor lugar para su noche perfecta.

La música estaba fuerte y ellas cantaban y reían al son de las canciones.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo? Hay algunas bolsas de frituras en alguna de esas repisas.- Preguntó Sakuno.

\- Claro.- Respondió Ann.- ¿Qué mejor que mucha comida para frenar la tristeza?

\- Nada mejor que frituras y música. Espérame un momento, voy a pedirle la llave a Sora.

Sakuno salió por el corredor, subió las escaleras y las volvió a subir hasta llegar al otro corredor de las habitaciones. Golpeó la puerta de Sora, pero nadie le abrió.

\- Sora.- Golpeó la puerta.- Soy Tsuki.

Nada. Misaki salió de su cuarto.

\- ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Sí, la llave de los armarios del sótano.

\- Sora no vendrá hoy.- Hizo memoria.- Iba a pasar la noche con alguien, no recuerdo su nombre...- Volvió a hacer una pausa.- ¡Camille! Si mi memoria no falla era una tal Camille. Pero yo tengo una copia de la llave.

Sakuno simuló una sonrisa y aceptó la llave. Se quedó en silencio. Camille ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Quién era ella?

oOoOoOoOo

\- Ya llamé a Misaki para que le avise a mi madre que me quedo aquí.- Dijo entrando a la habitación.

\- Genial, hay comida en el refrigerador si quieres y algunas cervezas. Mi madre no vendrá esta noche.- Con el celular en la mano dudaba en que hacer.- Tachibana va a asesinarme cuando Ann le cuente lo que pasó.

El castaño se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos mientras se recostaba en el suelo. Sora tomó un almohadón pequeño y se lo tiró en la cara.

\- No es para menos, idiota. Si alguien le dijera eso a alguna de mis hermanas, no me cansaría de golpearlo.- Se sentó a su lado preparando la consola de juegos para distraerse un poco.- ¿Entiendes lo que está pasando? ¿Y si yo no estaba ahí?

\- Tu caso es distinto, todos sabemos que te mueres por Tsuki.- Se descubrió la cara.- Creo que incluso ella lo sabe, y así también se aprovecha de eso.

El peli negro lo miró de reojo y negó con la cabeza.

En parte no quería pensar que estaba enamorado de ella. Su madre no estaría muy contenta con la noticia. Y de todas formas, Sakuno no estaba enamorada de él. Por otro lado tampoco quería pensar que la hermosa cobriza de aprovechaba de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Así que simplemente lo invadió el enojo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas? Es mi hermana Kamio y no te permito que hables así de ella.- Dejó el mando de la consola de juegos y frunció el ceño.

\- No te engañes Sora, ella no es tu hermana y tú lo sabes, solo viven juntos. Sí fuera tú aprovecharía esa ventaja.

El peli negro se quedó pensándolo seriamente. Kamio tenía razón, él y Sakuno eran adoptados, no había ningún lazo entre ellos además de la convivencia.

\- Pero no me cambies de tema, si yo no estaba aquí, ¿Qué hubiera pasado? ¿Ibas a pegarle?

\- La verdad que no lo sé, nunca se pasó por mi mente tocarle un pelo, pero no estaba pensando, no estaba en mis cabales.- Se volvió a sentar.- No debí reaccionar así, pero solo de imaginar al estúpido de Takeshi cerca de ella me pone los nervios de punta.

\- Tú no eres así, con esa actitud solo le das ventaja a Momoshiro.- Aclaró Sora.

El muchacho quedó paralizado en cuanto se puso a pensarlo. Momoshiro siempre fue un caballero con Ann, con Tsuki, con Sora, siempre fue cortés y gentil. Eso no era bueno si quería alejarlo de su novia, o quizá su reciente ex novia.

\- ¿En verdad lo crees?

\- No lo dudo, si ella estaba confundida, luego de esto que ocurrió, por fin sabe por quien decidirse. Aunque no te guste, Takeshi es un buen chico y tú también, pero hoy te saliste de control.

\- ¿Buen chico?- Rio.- ¿Qué buen chico se mete con la novia de otro chico?

\- ¿Qué buen chico trata de cualquiera a su propia novia? Solo piénsalo.

La sonrisa de Kamio se desvaneció en un segundo.

Luego de un rato, los muchachos tenían la mirada absolutamente perdida en la pantalla de treinta y dos pulgadas. Sus dedos se movían ágiles sobre los controles y marcaban combos en el videojuego de lucha que compartían.

\- Eres un desastre Kamio...- Se burlaba Sora mientras su personaje le daba dos puñetazos y una gran patada al jugador oponente.

\- Cállate idiota.- Bramó entre dientes.

De pronto el castaño quitó el juego y se quedó quieto, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de parte del peli negro.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Iba ganando!- Le gritó indignado Sora.

\- ¿No escuchas eso?- Preguntó serio.

Ambos se quedaron como estatuas en un profundo silencio.

\- Alguien golpea la puerta.- Dijo extrañado Sora.

\- Raro.- Kamio vio su reloj de pulsera.- Es algo tarde.

Fueron hasta la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa cuando por la cerradura distinguieron, nada más ni nada menos que al ex Fudomine.

\- ¡Maldición! ¿Qué hace Kippei aquí?

\- ¡¿Kippei?!- Se preguntó exaltado Sora.

\- Cállate que va a escucharte.- Susurró el castaño.- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¿Qué hago?

El golpe en la puerta volvió a escucharse y los nervios de los chicos casi explotan.

\- Ve a la habitación, sigue jugando que en un rato voy.

Sora le hizo caso y se encerró en el cuarto para jugar videojuegos. Kamio, decidido a afrontarlo, abrió la puerta y tragó en seco.

\- Buenas noches.- Pronunció serio.- ¿Puedo entrar?

\- Kippei... Claro.- Simuló sorprenderse y se hizo a un lado para que pudiera entrar.- Que extraño que estés aquí a esta hora, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

\- Tengo que hablar contigo.- Entró al departamento.- Sobre Ann.

oOoOoOoOo

\- No le va a gustar que estemos aquí.- Dijo Eiji primero con miedo y luego enojado.- ¡El O'chibi es un amargado!

\- Le guste o no, sabemos que nos necesita.

Tocó el timbre y esperaron. Dentro del templo una cena familiar se llevaba a cabo. Nanjiroh comía sin parar, Nanako tenía una sutil charla con su primo Ryoga y Rinko seguía trayendo fuentes de comida para todos. El único que faltaba era Ryoma que se había encerrado en su habitación leyendo una revista. Escuchó el timbrar del pórtico y le llamó la atención. Bajó a atender. ¿Quién demonios fastidiaba a esa hora? Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a esos dos del otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¡Echizen!

\- ¡O'chibi!

\- Maldición...

Agachó su rostro y suspiró.

Un golpe en el hombro por parte de Momoshiro y un revoloteo de cabello de Eiji, lo llamaron a la realidad.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Es tarde.

\- Noche de chicos.- Dijeron al unísono.

\- ¿No creen que estamos algo grandes para eso?- Replicó mientras cerraba la puerta de calle.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la habitación del peli negro y cuando pasaron por la sala, Rinko no pudo evitar entrometerse un poco.

\- Ryoma, que gusto que invites a tus amigos.- Vociferó muy alegre.- Momoshiro, Eiji, que placer verlos por aquí.

\- El placer es nuestro señora Echizen.- Dijo galante provocando la risa de Rinko.- Lamentamos interrumpir a estas horas, pero queríamos festejar la llegada de Ryoma.

\- Claro, pero qué buena idea. ¿Quieren que les sirva algo de comida?- Ofreció simpática.

Momoshiro y Eiji veían los manjares que estaban sobre la mesa, regocijándose tan solo de verlos. Ryoma no tardó en hartarse de la escenita.

\- Llamaremos al delivery está noche, oka-san.- Dijo serio a su madre y comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto, seguido de los dos muchachos que pensaban en toda la comida que podrían comer.

\- De acuerdo, cualquier cosa que necesiten me avisan.- Gritó Rinko.

Los chicos subieron las escaleras y una vez en la puerta del cuarto de Ryoma frenaron de golpe.

\- ¿Por qué están aquí?

Un timbrado se escuchó en el templo de los Echizen y un eufórico grito se escuchó tres él.

\- ¡¡Pizzas!!- Al unísono Momoshiro y Eiji.

Sin pronunciar palabra, Ryoma solo les dio la espalda y fue a atender al repartidor.

Sinceramente moría de hambre, pero por su cabeza no dejaban de pasar imágenes que lo atormentaban. ¡Maldita Ryuzaki! ¡¿Qué demonios le había hecho?!

Apenas tardó unos pocos minutos, pero cuando puso un pie en la habitación se abalanzaron a él dos hambrientas bestias que lo hicieron olvidar, al menos un poco. De las cuatro cajas de pizza, había quedado solo una en el suelo, rodeada de los tres tenistas.

\- Me duele el estómago.- Avisó Eiji tocándose el abdomen con ambas manos.

\- Comiste demasiado rápido.- Sentenció Momo.

Ryoma veía como los labios de sus amigos se movían, pero no escuchaba nada. Su cuerpo estaba ahí, sin embargo él no estaba. Pensaba en que había pasado con Ryuzaki, ¿Realmente la pasó tan mal? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿En Okinawa con Sumire? ¿Por qué demonios no lo esperó? Todo eso pasaba por su mente hasta que Momoshiro lo despertó de su trance.

\- ¿Qué te sucede Echizen? Estás en otro mundo.- Cuestionó el peli negro.

\- Claro que no.- Cortó el oji ámbar.

\- O'chibi en verdad estás mal.- Apoyó Eiji.- Somos tus amigos, tienes que confiar en nosotros.

El más pequeño quedó paralizado con esa palabras. Amigos. Que extraño sonaba. Nunca pensó que tenía amigos, siempre pensó en las demás personas de una forma tan... distante. Pensaba en los demás como personas que compartían algo de tiempo con él y luego cada uno volvía a su casa y a su mundo. Pero se sentía bien la palabra Amigo.

\- Quiero encontrar a Sakuno Ryuzaki.

oOoOoOoOo

\- No puedo creerlo.- Dijo Ann mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca.

\- Me lo acaba de decir Misaki.- Respondió la cobriza mientras devoraba una bolsa de frituras.- ¿Sabes?- Pronunció con mayor dificultad.

\- Espera, primero traga que no entiendo nada de lo que dices.

Sakuno dejo la bolsa de papas a un lado y se recostó boca abajo en una de las camas. Claro que eran celos, estaba que reventaba de la rabia.

\- Pensé que teníamos algo...- Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras se daba vuelta para quedar frente a Ann.- No lo sé, algo especial.

Ann la miró con lástima. De verdad se había encariñado mucho con Sakuno. Desde que se conocieron por segunda vez, siempre fueron amigas. No era una historia muy larga, ni tampoco algo extraño. Simplemente un día fue a su casa, hablaron y supieron que podrían confiar una en la otra. Simple. Y desde ese momento ya había pasado un año y medio en el que nunca se separaron. Por eso la conocía, y no había estado así de triste desde Ryoma.

\- Claro que tienen algo especial. Nunca lo vi mirar a alguien como te mira a ti.

Esas palabras le gustaron tanto a Sakuno que lograron sacarle una sonrisa.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Como que mi nombre es Ann Tachibana.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

La peli naranja sabía por dónde iba el asunto, así que solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué pasó hoy en la tarde?

Ann volvió a su semblante oscuro.

Flash Back

La melodía sonaba bien, habían estado trabajando en ella desde hace tiempo y recién ese día sentían que habían hecho un verdadero avance.

\- Creo que podría ajustar algo en el teclado para que suene un poco mejor.- Dijo Ann mientras probaba algunas notas.

\- Claro que con la guitarra sonará mucho mejor.- Dijo Sora.- Que extraño que Tsuki no haya llegado aún.- Miró su reloj.- Ya es tarde.

\- Ya sabemos que el angelito no es muy comprometido que digamos.- Habló Kamio.

\- Creo que mejor la llamo, quizás le ocurrió algo.- Dijo Ann.- Kamio ¿Puedes alcanzarme mi celular? Creo que está en tu habitación.

\- Claro.

Kamio caminó hacia su cuarto y después de buscarlo por un momento lo encontró sobre la cama. Sin querer prendió la pantalla y su curiosidad pudo más que él. Había un mensaje, uno que recién acababa de llegarle.

"No creo que pueda pasar nada más entre nosotros. El otro día te vi en el parque, estabas con Kamio y me sentí un estúpido. Adiós Ann.

Momo-Kun"

Algo se rompió en el corazón de Kamio. Nunca se sintió tan impotente que revoleó un cuadro que estaba sobre la mesa de luz. El vidrio estalló en muchos pedazos y en cuestión de segundos, Ann estaba ahí. Vio el suelo, los pedazos de vidrio y el semblante oscuro de Kamio.

\- Kamio... ¿Qué pasó?

En el momento que la vio solamente ira corría por su sangre.

\- Creo que sabes muy bien lo que paso.

Ann vio los ojos de Kamio, con ese tinte de dolor, amargura y enojo mezclados, y supo que no era él. Kamio era gentil, dulce y amable, sin embargo estaba cegado y la peli anaranjada por primera vez le tuvo miedo.

\- ¿Estuviste con Takeshi?- Preguntó más calmado.

Su mirada se perdió en el suelo y Ann no supo que responderle. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar sin parar, y la chica se cubrió el rostro con las manos intentando parar.

\- Dime.- Pronunció casi sin voz.- Solo dímelo de una vez.

La chica apoyó su espalda contra la pared y cayó al suelo rendida.

\- ¡Lo sabía!- Volvió a gritar furioso.

Se acercó a ella y, arrodillándose, quedaron frente a frente. Tomó las muñecas de ella y la obligó a verlo.

\- ¡¿Hace cuánto?!

El grito hizo que Ann girara su rostro y cerrará los ojos fuertemente.

\- ¡¿Hace cuánto te ves con ese imbécil?!

Ann ya sin dejar de llorar e intentar soltarse no aguantaba más los gritos que comenzaban a ensordecerla.

\- Íbamos a vernos hace unos días, pero no lo hicimos.- Dijo entre sollozos.- Suéltame, por favor, me lastimas.

Sora entró en la habitación y vio aquel desastre. Los vidrios desperdigados por todas partes y Ann acorralada.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Suéltala Kamio.- Dijo con su voz firme.

El castaño aflojó el agarre y Ann se escapó de él. Primero avanzó gateando hasta que se incorporó y se aferró fuerte a Sora quien la abrazaba para calmarla.

\- Eres unas cualquiera Ann.

Sora vio el estado de la chica y la llevó afuera, dónde Sakuno veía la escena confundida.

Fin de Flash Back

Ann lloraba mientras contaba los últimos detalles.

\- Nunca lo esperé de él, si me lo hubiera dicho cualquier otra persona no me hubiera importado, pero si me dolió que fuera él.

\- No llores Ann, es un idiota que no merece tus lágrimas.

\- No sé que voy a hacer ahora.

oOoOoOoOo

La tensión flotaba en el cuarto. Momoshiro miraba a Ryoma triste y Eiji lo hacía de igual forma. Eso que él decía sonaba difícil. Lo entendía, pero no significaba que fuera imposible. ¿Verdad? Tampoco le gustaba que lo vieran así, odiaba la lástima en los ojos ajenos. ¿Quienes se creían? Que fueran sus amigos no les daba derecho.

\- ¿Entiendes lo que significa?- Sonó la voz de Momoshiro.- Sakuno desapareció de nuestras vidas hace mucho tiempo. Ya nadie se acuerda de ella.

\- Pobre Saku- chan.- Se lamentó Eiji.- Había muchos rumores sobre ella luego de lo que le pasó a sus padres. Pero eso fue hace mucho, no creo que alguien tenga información.

\- Nadie sabe nada.- Intervino Ryoma.

\- A menos que...- Siguió Eiji.- No, es algo tonto.

\- Dime.- Ordenó Ryoma.

\- Cuando se fue de Seigaku se decía que tenía una especie de relación con Katsuo. Quizás él sepa algo.- Dijo Eiji conociendo la reacción de Ryoma.

¿Una relación? ¿Que se había perdido? Pero si tan solo se fue dos años de Japón. Lo último que la gente sabía de Sakuno era su intento fallido de entrar al equipo titular de tenis femenino de Seigaku. Eso había pasado hace un año y medio. ¿O sea que en esos meses en los que él apenas se había ido Sakuno había empezado una relación con Katsuo? ¿Después de lo que pasó? No podía ser cierto.

\- Lo último que supe de ella es que se cambió al Fudomine.- Aclaró Momo.- Sumire se mudó a alguna parte de Okinawa por su problema del corazón y sus padres.- Una ligera pausa.- Bueno ya sabes la historia.

\- Necesito arreglar un asunto con ella.

Y vaya asunto.

No podía admitir que la amaba y menos después de habérselo declarado y que ella haya comenzado una relación y desapareciera así como así. No le habían importado sus sentimientos así que a él no le importaban los de ella. Pero de todas formas tenía que encontrarla, solo para demostrarle que no la necesitaba. Aunque sonaba estúpido, en la mente de Ryoma cobraba mucho sentido.

\- Todos estamos realmente jodidos.- Se lamentó el muchacho.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Momo?- Preguntó Eiji tan curioso e incrédulo como siempre.

\- A que el amor apesta.- Fue lo último que dijo Momoshiro antes de recostarse en el suelo.

Momoshiro aún tenía la imagen de Ann abrazada en el parque con Kamio. Desde que la conoció estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. No habían historias cursis, momentos románticos, ni mucho menos un real acercamiento entre ellos, pero Momo no dejaba de pensar en ella. Muchas veces se ilusionó con llegar a ser algo más que un simple amigo. Todo iba perfecto, hasta que un día se enteró que la bonita peli anaranjada tenía un muy celoso novio. Fin de la historia.

\- ¿Puedes contarnos que te hizo la pequeña Tachibana?

\- Ni me hizo nada, ni es la pequeña Tachibana.

A Ryoma se le cruzó una idea por la cabeza y sonrió de lado.

\- Debes contarnos... Después de todo somos tus amigos.

Momoshiro se levantó nuevamente y lo miró sin creer lo que había dicho.

\- De acuerdo. Organizamos un... ¿Cómo decirlo? Un encuentro.

\- Momo- Chan, ¿Tuviste una cita con la pequeña Tachibana?- Dijo entusiasta el neko.

\- ¡No! ¡Fue un encuentro! Y cuando llegué ella estaba con Kamio.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Eiji saltó hasta quedar parado con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- Si...- Dijo triste.

Ryoma lo miró y le dio real lástima su amigo. Se sentía demasiado raro últimamente. Sentía demasiado. No era común en él.

\- No todas son cosas malas.- Susurró Eiji.

Él sin embargo era más positivo. Desde la reinauguración del bar nadie podía quitarle la sonrisa de la cara.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices suertudo?- Preguntó Momoshiro elevando sus cejas insinuante.

\- Tsuki me invitó a su casa.- Rio nervioso.- ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que actuar?

Momoshiro negaba divertido mientras que Ryoma lo fulminaba con la mirada. Por algún extraño motivo, esa tal Tsuki lo ponía de mal humor. No importaba si solo la nombraban, ya era motivo suficiente para no dirigirle la palabra a nadie.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué demonios te pasa Echizen?

El ojiámbar solo frunció el ceño y chasqueó con la lengua.

\- Desde que volviste tienes ese mal genio, aún peor que antes.

\- Es cierto O'chibi...- Eiji se quedó mirando al suelo.- Nunca te vi tan gruñón.

\- No me pasa nada.- Se cruzó de brazos.- Es esa tal Tsuki de la que todos hablan. No me genera confianza.

\- Que te quite un poco de protagonismo no es el fin del mundo.- Aclaró Momoshiro.

Ryoma comenzaba a sentirse confundido respecto a ella. Era cierto eso que decía Momoshiro y nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza. Por eso se sentía extraño. Le estaba robando todo el protagonismo, a Él, a Ryoma Echizen. Eso no podía seguir así. Claro que no. El la frenaría, le mostraría quién era el príncipe de Seigaku.

oOoOoOoOo

Dos chicos adolescentes, sufriendo por mal de amores, con la casa sin adultos y alcohol, no eran la mejor combinación. Luego de un rato bebiendo, comiendo y jugando videojuegos, ambos estaban pasados de copas.

\- No puedo creer que Ann no le haya contado nada a Kippei.

\- ¿Para qué iba a contarle? ¿Para que te mate a golpes?- Soltó una estruendosa risa.- Es mucho más madura que tú.

\- Kippei no iba a golpearme. No con mi rapidez y destreza.- Dijo haciendo señas de golpes al aire, causando más risas a su amigo.

\- Eres un tonto, si Kippei te hubiera golpeado aún estarias inconsciente. Nunca perdió una pelea.

\- Odio a Takeshi. Desde que él apareció arruinó mi vida. Primero me gana en aquel estúpido partido.- Enumero exageradamente con los dedos.- ¡Hizo que quedara afuera del torneo!- Siguió.- Se metió en mi banda. Se metió con mi chica. Arruinó mi vida.

\- Deja de culpar a Momoshiro de lo que te pasa. Te ganó en aquel torneo porque entrenó mas que tú. Se metió en la banda porque todos nosotros así lo quisimos. Y si Ann se enamoró de él, nadie tiene la culpa.

\- Aún así lo odio.- Dijo de brazos cruzados.

Sora intentaba alcanzar una raqueta que Kamio tenía colgada en la pared a modo de trofeo. Se encontraba parado arriba de una silla, pero su equilibrio no era el mejor después de todas las cervezas que se había tomado. Se tambaleaba y le dificultaba más sujetar la raqueta.

\- Bájate de ahí, si te caes te romperás la cabeza.

Mientras que hablaba se estiraba intentando alcanzar la bendita raqueta. Frustrado apoyó su cabeza en la pared y le dio unos suaves topes.

\- Es que no entiendo... ¿Qué es tan impresionante de correr tras una pelotita por quién sabe cuánto tiempo?

\- El tenis es una pasión que algunos no saben apreciar... Tú no eres un chico de esos, tienes otras pasiones, como la música.

Sora por fin alcanzó la raqueta, luego de un gran trabajo. La sostuvo en sus manos, observándola detalle a detalle. La agarró con su mano hábil y empezó a agitarla de un lado a otro.

\- Estoy volviéndome loco.- Susurró mientras dejaba la raqueta a un lado y se agarraba la cabeza.- ¿Qué es lo que me hace Tsuki?

\- Amigo.- Lo llamó con una cálida sonrisa, intentando darle todo su apoyo.- Estás enamorado. Tienes que aceptarlo y dejar de luchar contra eso.

La angustia estaba invadiendolo poco a poco. Cuando Tsuki estaba a su lado todo estaba bien, pero cuando no, todo su mundo se desmoronaba.

Kamio agarró el teléfono y marcó un número. Cuando vio que comenzaba a sonar se lo pasó a su amigo.

\- Ten.- Extendió su mano.

\- ¿Qué?- Lo tomó y vio la pantalla. Alarmado se lo devolvió.- ¿Estás loco?

\- Háblale.- Ordenó.

El celular dejó de sonar y se escuchó una voz del otro lado.

\- ¿ _Hola_?- Se escuchó la delicada voz por el altavoz del teléfono.

\- Ah… Ho- Hola…- Tragó seco.

\- ¿ _Quién habla_?- Preguntó la femenina voz.

\- ¿Tú eres Tsuki?- Preguntó para cambiar de conversación.

\- _Sí, soy yo._ ¿ _Quién habla_?- Preguntó ya cansada.

\- No puedo decírtelo.- Miró a Kamio, quién se reía en un tono bajo para no ser escuchado.- Digamos que soy una persona que está interesada en ti.

\- ¿ _Interezado en mi_? Entiendo… ¿ _Y en qué puedo ayudarte chico misterioso_?- Dijo sarcástica.

\- T- Tengo una propuesta para ti. Quizá podamos encontrarnos en el parque este sábado.

\- _Temo que no podré asistir si no sd quién eres._

\- Ese no es problema. Cuando llegues verás quién soy.

\- ¿ _Y si eres un secuestrador_? _No te hare la tarea tan facil, amigo_.

\- Puedes ir acompañada, cuando veas quién soy, te aseguro que querrás hablar conmigo.

- _De acuerdo._ \- Sora quedó impactado ante la respuesta.- _Nos vemos el sábado a las siete_ , _junto a la pista de tenis. No quieras dejarme plantada, o vas a arrepentirte chico misterioso. Ye sorprenderías con la facilidad con la qie podría encontrarte_.

\- Lo dudo mucho. Hasta luego Tsuki.- Sonrió.

\- _Hasta el sábado._ \- La llamada se cortó.

Los dos chicos se miraron extrañados. Kamio se sentó frente a él, le quitó el teléfono y luego lo miró expectante.

\- ¿Qué diablos…?- Hizo una pausa.- ¿… Fue eso?

\- No lo sé, simplemente entre en shock. ¡¿Por qué la llamaste?! ¡¿Por qué hice eso?! ¡Diablos! Soy un idiota.- Sora se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.- Tendré que verla.- Se detuvo y lo miró.- Tengo una semana para decírselo.- Arrancó de nuevo.- Lo sabrá, lo sabrá, lo sabrá… Estoy muerto… Misaki va a matarme… ¿Y mi madre? ¿Qué va a pensar de mi?

\- Sora, debes calmarte.

\- Soy un mal hijo… Un mal hermano… ¿Qué va a decir Tsuki?- Seguía Sora, ignorandolo.

\- ¡Sora! Eres un chico de dieciocho años, no puedes perder el control por una simple chica.

Cuando lo dijo se sintió estúpido. ¿Quién era el para decirle eso? Justo él, que había perdido el control con Ann, con la banda, con todo.

\- Somos muy idiotas.

oOoOoOoOo

En cada casa la tensión flotaba. Ya era hora de dormir. Todos estaban en sus camas, intentando conciliar el sueño pero algo no se los permitía.

Cada quien estaba atascado en sus problemas.

Sakuno estaba en un dilema muy difícil de resolver. No sabía quién era. Estaba atrapada entre Tsuki y Sakuno. Y a la vez estaba en una fuerte disputa entre llevar a cabo su venganza hacia Ryoma o seguir con su vida. Y en caso de ir por la segunda opción, no sabía con quién podría rehacer su vida, Sora o Eiji.

Ann estaba muy dolida. El comentario de Kamio la había afectado incluso más de lo que demostró. Él fue su acompañante durante mucho tiempo y siempre trato de verlo feliz, por eso le costaba tanto creer que él pensaba eso de ella.

Ryoma no podía sacar de su cabeza a Sakuno. La extrañaba tanto. Quería encontrarla y preguntarle por que demonios no lo había esperado. Tenerla frente a él y no dejarla ir nunca más.

Momoshiro quería estar con Ann. No era tan complicado. Quería estar con ella solamente, sin problemas, sin rodeos. La quería.

Eiji estaba enamorado de Tsuki hasta la médula. Que ella lo hubiera invitado a su casa no lo dejaba dormir tranquilo, pensando en como actuar, que decir, como presentarse. Quería caerle bien a su familia.

Sora amaba a Tsuki y a Sakuno, cada faceta de ella, cada rasgo, cada parte de su ser. Pero sabía que esa relación nunca iba a poder ser. Porque aunque le gustara o no, era su hermana. Y ella amaba a alguien más.

Kamio había notado su error y la había perdido, había perdido a Ann para siempre. Lo sabía lo tenía muy claro.

Cada uno tenía sus motivos para no dormir esa noche. Solo tenían que pensar que en la mañana sería un día nuevo, lleno de nuevas emociones y quizás podrían olvidar por un rato.


	8. Capítulo 8: Rumores

Lo último que quería ser

Capítulo 8: Rumores.

~ _Todo el mundo mira en el espejo, no les gusta su reflejo y no les queda nada más que criticar a los demás_.~

El timbre sonó y ella caminaba rápido chocando a todo el que se le cruzaba. Y es que ese corredor era un laberinto y no quería llegar tarde a clases _otra_ _vez_. La última vez la habían regañado y le habían dejado una advertencia de que si volvía a ocurrir no podría asistir más a esa clase y si no asistía reprobaría. Acababa el corredor y casi llegaba cuando un ambarino se cruzó en su camino. Inevitablemente lo chocó y cayó al suelo.

\- Auch… ¿Es que nunca te fijas por dónde caminas Echizen?- Preguntó molesta mientras se levantaba del suelo.

\- No tengo tiempo para discutir. ¿Sabes cuál es la clase de inglés nivel 3?- Preguntó viendo una grilla con los horarios que le correspondían.

\- Aquí idiota.- Abrió la puerta y vio como el profesor la miraba duramente.

\- Otra vez tarde señorita Takeuchi.- Señaló el anciano mientras se acomodaba los lentes sobre su gruesa nariz.- ¿Cuál es su excusa hoy?- Preguntó mientras miraba su cuaderno.

\- Puedo explicarlo.- Dijo señalando a Ryoma.- Él me chocó e hizo que me retrase.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres muchacho?

\- Ryoma Echizen.- Hizo una reverencia y aclaró.- Soy nuevo.

Dentro del salón todos miraban con extrañeza al chico. Lucía muy joven para estar en esa clase. El profesor dejó que ambos ingresen a la clase. Sakuno avanzó rápido hasta ubicarse en su pupitre junto a un castaño que lucía muy pensativo. No lo saludó, tampoco lo miró, ni le dirigió ningún tipo de diálogo. Sin embargo él la miraba ansioso.

Ryoma avanzó por otra parte y eligió el lugar tras la cobriza, ya que era el único disponible.

Sora bufó cuando él se sentó. No se había olvidado de él, así que ese era el tan nombrado _Ryoma Echizen_. Lo había escuchado, y no solo de la boca de Sakuno, sino de toda la escuela. Él era el _príncipe_ de Seigaku. Cómo había escuchado a unas muchachas hablar. Nunca entendería por que lastimó tanto a Sakuno. Necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba saber.

La clase había pasado muy rápido para Sakuno. Cuando el timbre marcó el final de su clase decidió empezar con uno de los pasos de su plan. _Enamorar a Ryoma Echizen._ Claro que sería difícil, pero eso hacia que valiera la pena. Se acercó sin querer espantarlo y este la miró de arriba abajo sin disimulo.

\- Hola Echizen.- Intentó no sonar sarcástica.

\- ¿Me hablas a mí?- Recibió como respuesta.

\- Claro, ¿A quién más?- Se tomó la frente con una de sus manos.- Es que soy tu tutora.- Comentó y agregó.- Ya lo sé, no te agrado, pero piénsalo de esta forma, tú tampoco me agradas, así que intentemos llevar la fiesta en paz. Soy tu tutora, tú sígueme la corriente y todo estará bien.

\- Creí que los tutores eran mayores.- Dijo.

\- Vienes de Estados Unidos tonto, dominas perfecto el inglés y estás un año adelantado en esta materia, pero en todas las demás yo estoy una clase más alta. Por suerte no tendré que ayudarte en esta clase, siempre odié Inglés.- Dicho eso, Sakuno abrió los ojos alarmada.

Eso último se le había escapado. No debía darle pistas de quién era. Todo tenía que ser progresivo. Apoyó sus manos en el escritorio del azabache y lo miró fijamente.

\- Si no quieres ayuda perfecto, pero te recomiendo que la aceptes. No va a ser fácil adaptarte al nuevo Seigaku.- Miró hacia ambos lados y como si le estuviera contando un secreto le susurró.- ¿Te cuento algo? Tú ya no eres el príncipe aquí.- Esbozó una ancha sonrisa.

Tres chicas entraron al salón y se quedaron expectantes de la situación. La más alta dio un paso mas y se rio. Todos los allí presentes desviaron su atención hacia ella, que disfrutaba del momento.

\- Vaya que eres rápida Tsuki. Es la primera clase y ya lo tienes para ti.- El comentario causó mucha molestia en Ryoma, que se había levantado de su asiento dirigiéndole su fría mirada.

\- ¿Acaso tú lo querías Hatsu?- Fingió preocupación.- Si así es, te lo regalo.- Dejó a Ryoma allí y se acercó a la puerta. Cuando paso por su lado dejó escapar un comentario.- De todas formas, ya estás acostumbrada a tomar mis sobras.

Ryoma quedó impactado ante esa escena. Con que esa era Tsuki. Sin duda los comentarios sobre ella eran ciertos. Ella era la chica más popular de Seigaku aunque todavía no entendía por qué. Sí, no podía negarlo, era _hermosa_ , muy atractiva. Sin duda podía decir que su seguridad era admirable. Quizás esa actitud era lo que más le llamaba la atención. Y además era una buena tenista por lo que se había enterado. Por un momento, el azabache pensó que Tsuki era su copia. Tenían mucho en común. Luego quitó esos pensamientos de su cabeza alterado. Tsuki era su _némesis_. Era peligrosa, y prefería tenerla cerca, pero ese no era motivo para pensar en ella siempre.

Pasado unos minutos de su partida, aquella morena alta se acercó a él. Notaba como su mirada era seductora y como sonrió cuando él le dirigió la mirada.

\- Bienvenido.- Sonrió.- Mi nombre es Hatsune, pero puedes llamarme Hatsu.- Ryoma solo la miró perplejo y se alejó de ahí rumbo a la cafetería.- Maldito ¡Se fue!- Dijo mirando a las amigas.- Pero esto no va a quedar así.

Por la puerta hizo acto de presencia una nueva chica, castaña, no muy alta, pero si muy bonita. Miró a los allí presentes y bajó su mirada.

\- Chicas.- Hizo una pausa.- Nuestra nueva integrante es la clave.- La miró y le sonrió.- Ahora cuéntanos.- Con un tono más duro.- ¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre Ryoma Echizen?

oOoOoOoOo

¿Cuántas veces había escuchado su nombre en aquel corredor? Más de las que le hubiera gustado. Sus miradas acusatorias juzgándola por lo que otras personas habían dicho. Nunca nadie se cercioró de que aquellos comentarios fueran serios. Nadie la acusó con pruebas. Solo hablaban.

Cerró la puerta de su casillero y vio como aquel grupito de chicas la miraba de reojo y reía. Y también la vio a ella. Primero quiso ir a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, decirle que la había extrañado y necesitado más de lo que podía imaginar. Luego vio cómo se reía tras la sombra de Hatsu y le dio lástima. La miró por unos segundos que se volvieron horas en su dimensión. Ella hizo contacto visual con la cobriza y desvió la mirada. En ese momento solo pudo sentir rencor y recordó el porqué de todo. Tomoka nunca cambiaría.

Despegó una a una las notas que habían pegado en la puerta de su casillero. _Zorra_ , _maldita_ , _bruja, interesada, creída,_ etc. Esas eran algunas de las palabras que se leían a primera vista. Luego había pequeñas inscripciones y letras menos legibles. Hizo un bollo con aquellas llamativas notas de colores y la tiró en el cesto que estaba junto al grupo de chicas.

\- Ouw, veo que a alguien no le agradas.- Aclamó la líder del grupo cruzándose de brazos.

\- A ver, somos trescientos alumnos en la escuela.- Empezó a hacer señas con sus dedos como si estuviera contando.- Descontando a…- Las señaló una a una contándolas.- Una, dos, tres, cuatro chicas a las que no les agrado.- Parpadeó varias veces confundida y la miró con una sonrisa triunfal.- Mm sí, creo que puedo vivir con eso.

Se descruzó de brazos y se alejó de ellas.

\- Tsuki, te presento a Tomoka Osakada. Es nueva aquí y creo que la gente se interesará mucho más por ella que por ti ahora que ya no eres la chica nueva.

\- No te equivoques Hatsu, yo no soy popular por ser nueva, sino se hubiera acabado hace tiempo. Recuerda que yo ingresé hace casi dos años. Mientras tú necesitas usar ropa provocativa, emborracharte en fiestas y meterte con cada chico de Seigaku. Yo solo soy yo misma.- Dicho esto, recibió la mirada de una Tomoka perpleja.

\- ¿Tú misma? Sé quién eres Tsuki.- Largó la ex chica de coletas acercándose.- ¿O debería decir…?- No pudo terminar la frase porque una enardecida cobriza se acercó a ella hecha una furia.

\- Yo también sé quién eres Osakada y más te vale no meterte en mi camino.- Fue lo último que dijo Sakuno antes de irse y chocar a la chica con su hombro.

Que Tomoka estuviera en Seigaku no era bueno y que fuera parte del séquito de Hatsu empeoraba aún más las cosas.

Caminó a su mesa de la cafetería, allí estaba Sora comiendo tranquilo. Sentados los dos, un silencio incómodo y mucha tensión volaba por el aire. Sakuno comía tranquilamente su bento y Sora la miraba continuamente. Vio como alguien se sentaba a su lado y también se quedó mirándolo.

\- Hola, ¿Puedo sentarme?- Preguntó el chico cortés.

\- Ya lo hiciste.- Comentó Sora de mala gana.

\- Kikumaru, este no es un buen momento.- Aclaró la cobriza.- ¿Puedes dejarnos solos? En un minuto si quieres voy a tu mesa.

\- De acuerdo.- Dijo y sonrió alegre.- Perdón por interrumpirlos, hasta luego.

Apenas se fue, Sora hizo a un lado su bandeja y se acercó a Sakuno. Esta lo miró y se levantó.

\- ¿Qué te hice para que me trates así?- Preguntó Sora desesperado.- No hago más que estar pendiente de ti y así me pagas.

\- ¿Yo soy la del problema? Nadie te pidió que estés pendiente de mi.

Ambos siguieron discutiendo sin importarles como la gente se acercaba para escuchar mejor su discusión. Ya no les importaba nadie de aquel lugar.

La cobriza se fue al baño llevándose a varias personas por delante. Se encerró en un pequeño cubículo, bajó la tapa del retrete, se sentó allí y empezó a respirar profundo para intentar calmarse.

Se escucharon pasos entrar. Sakuno instantáneamente levantó los pies, no quería que nadie la encontrara, y menos en ese estado.

\- ¿Oíste lo que dicen por ahí?- Se escuchó una voz femenina.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Mikumi?- Se escuchó como un grifo se abría. Una de ellas se estaba lavando las manos.

\- Tsuki acaba de pelearse con ese chico Sora, dicen que es por aquel chico famoso Ryoma. Hoy Hatsu los vio muy muy cercanos.- Se rio.- Tú me entiendes.

\- Bueno, todos sabemos que es una _zorra_. ¿O cómo crees que se hizo tan popular? Ese tipo de chicas son todas iguales. Hatsu es una cualquiera y Tsuki también lo es.

El secador empezó a hacer demasiado ruido, así que Sakuno no escuchó nada más. Solamente los pasos que indicaban que ya se marchaban. Sus pies bajaron de la tapa del inodoro y su mirada se perdió en la puerta del baño. Se paró y salió del cubículo. La imagen que le devolvió el espejo no le gustó en lo absoluto. Se acercó al espejo, se mojó las manos y salpicó algunas gotas en su cara para despabilarse. Normalmente hacia eso y sonreía.

Se secó las manos y aplanó la falda de su uniforme. Respiró hondo y salió al exterior.

Rápidamente captó las miradas de todos, pero hizo como si no le importara nada de lo que se escuchaba por ahí. Se acercó a la mesa de Eiji y le sonrió. El peli rojo le hizo una seña a Ryoma de qué se moviera del lugar en el que estaba, ya que quería que Sakuno se sentara a su lado. Este se corrió de mala gana y Sakuno le dirigió una sonrisa triunfal.

\- ¿Se divirtieron con el espectáculo?- Preguntó a los chicos que la miraban sorprendidos por su actitud.

\- Estuvo entretenido, sí, pero te prefiero arriba del escenario.- Dijo Momoshiro riéndose.- De todas formas no es nada nuevo que te pelees con Sora, tienen una relación algo extraña.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Eiji en un tono más amable y cargado de preocupación.

\- Claro, como dice Takeshi, no es nada nuevo. Si somos así aquí, imaginen como somos en casa.

Todos rieron a excepción de un azabache que la quedó mirando extraño. No sabía por qué, pero ese comentario le había molestado bastante. Hasta tal punto de no querer comer más.

\- ¿Viven juntos?- Preguntó haciéndose el desinteresado mientras volvía a comer.

La cobriza miró a Momoshiro, luego a Eiji y sonrió. Tomó un poco de una ponta que había en la mesa y luego repiqueteó sus dedos sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es algo bastante obvio?

El azabache pestañeó un par de veces captando la información en su base de datos. La comida se le hacía imposible de tragar y solo masticaba. Por un momento creyó entender todo. Ellos siempre llegaban juntos en una motocicleta, asistían a las mismas clases, presentaban sus trabajos juntos, almorzaban juntos, él la esperaba hasta que terminaban las prácticas de tenis y se iban juntos en aquella misma motocicleta. Vivían juntos. Entonces serían…

\- Creo que sí, es algo obvio.- Respondió Ryoma.- Ustedes son…

\- Hermanos.- Lo interrumpió Momoshiro que sabía por el camino que había transitado su imaginación.- Ellos son hermanos.

Ryoma quedó sorprendido de nuevo. Eso que había dicho Momoshiro tenía mucho más sentido que la idea absurda que había pasado por su mente. Sonrió. Sin duda se sentía mucho más aliviado. Pudo tragar su comida y el apetito volvió.

Sakuno sonrió victoriosa. Aunque no estaba del todo segura, sabía que ella no le era del todo indiferente a Ryoma y eso la ponía un paso por delante de él. También sintió una calidez inundar su pecho, eso no la hacia sentir como ganadora. Eso sí que no era bueno.

\- ¿Echizen les contaste la buena noticia?- Eiji la miró dudoso y luego al azabache. Ryoma no entendió a qué se refería.- De acuerdo, si tú no lo haces, les diré yo.- Agarró un cubierto y golpeó la ponta simulando un brindis.- Adivinen quién será la tutora de Echizen.- Dejó el cubierto y la ponta a un lado y se señaló a si misma.

\- Pero que buena noticia.- Dijo Momoshiro sarcástico.

\- ¡Claro!- Apoyó Eiji sin entender aquel sarcasmo.- Ahora siempre estaremos los cuatro juntos.

El oji ámbar se atoró con el bento y empezó a toser sin parar. Eiji le acercó la ponta para que tome y se le pase, pero él seguía tosiendo mientras se golpeaba el pecho.

\- Agradece que me eligieron a mí y no a Hatsu.- Lanzó con cizaña.

\- ¿Hatsune estaba dentro de tus _posibles_ _tutores_? Sin duda agradece no tener que estar cerca de ella.- Le dijo Momoshiro luego de darle un sorbo a su jugo de manzana.

Lo pensó y después de la nefasta forma de conocerla pensó que al menos no estaría tan mal. Podía aprender de Tsuki.

El semblante de Sakuno cambió rotundamente. Intentó buscar una excusa rápida mientras se iba levantando de su sitio. Los tres chicos en la mesa la miraron esperando que dijera algo, pero nada salía de su boca.

\- Ya vuelvo.- Dicho esto todos miraron hacia dónde se dirigía.

Caminó esos veinte metros que se convirtieron en los más largos e interminables de su vida. Se acercó al chico, con la respiración desbocada del susto.

\- Sakuno…- Dijo sorprendido cuando la vio.- Perdón, Tsuki.- Ella lo tomó del brazo suplicante, sacando a la vieja Sakuno de su interior sin darse cuenta. Le sudaban las manos y se le trababa la lengua.

\- Katsuo, te necesito, necesito tu ayuda, por favor no digas nada de lo que sabes. Él está aquí y…

\- Katsuo.- Interrumpió una voz masculina tras ella que la dejó pálida.- Tenemos que hablar de Sakuno.

La cobriza solamente abrió los ojos de par en par sin animarse a dar la vuelta. Las cosas no estaban saliendo para nada bien. Si Ryoma la veía así, adiós a todos sus planes. Adiós a su venganza. Así que solo cerró los ojos intentando calmarse. Respiró tranquila y volteó con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

\- Sí que eres descortés Echizen. Katsuo y yo estamos hablando, ¿No es así?- Le preguntó al chico que la veía con lástima.

\- No molestes Tsuki.- Se dirigió a ella.- Necesito hablar con él.

\- Tendrá que esperar Ryoma.- Dijo Katsuo con una sonrisa también fingida.- Tsuki y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.- La tomó del brazo.- ¿Vamos?

\- Nos vemos luego Echizen, dile a Eiji que lo veré en las prácticas.

Comenzaron a caminar a la par rumbo al salón de actos. Era un salón gigantesco. Había un escenario amplio al fondo y muchísimos asientos para los espectadores. Un grueso telón color vino caía abundante sobre el final del escenario. Todo estaba oscuro siempre. Era un buen escondite.

Katsuo iba cada tarde a aquel lugar. Él era uno de los integrantes del club de teatro. Desde que Kachiro y Horio se habían marchado no le encontró sentido a seguir en el club de tenis. Tomoka también se había ido. Los alumnos de Seigaku decían que desde que Sakuno se fue, Tomoka ya no quería estar allí y se fue. Para él, eso no tenía sentido. Él fue el único que quedó de su grupo de amigos. Fue como un dominó. Primero Ryoma se iba a Estados Unidos, luego Sakuno se iba a Fudomine, Tomoka a Saint Rudolph y luego, como si fuera poco, Horio y Kachiro se iban de intercambio. Eso lo hizo darse cuenta de su triste realidad y, ¿Para qué negarlo? Los deportes no eran su fuerte. Así que emprendió una búsqueda. Pasó por cada club y taller, hasta que encontró su lugar. Allí asistían unos pocos chicos, pero él se sentía bien.

Cuando vio a Ryoma y a Sakuno acercarse a él no pudo evitar sentirse miserable y recordar todos esos momentos. Y ahora la tenía a ella ahí, frente a él, pero nada salía de su boca.

\- ¿Qué esperas de mi Sakuno?- Cerró los ojos.- Lo lamento, quise decir Tsuki. Aún no me acostumbro a llamarte así.

\- Sé que no es fácil para ti Katsuo…- No pudo continuar porque el chico la interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué puedes saber tú? Pasó más de un año y vienes a hablarme solamente para pedirme ayuda.- Dijo dolido, con la voz quebrada.

\- No lo entiendes.- Susurró Sakuno tomándose la cabeza.- No podía estar contigo y arriesgarme a que sepan quién soy.

\- Yo era tu amigo.- Finalizó y se sentó en el borde del escenario, dándole la espalda a la cobriza.

\- ¿Y sabes lo que decían de nosotros?- Preguntó sintiendo como los recuerdos la invadían nuevamente.- ¡Decían que me acostaba contigo por despecho! ¡Porque Ryoma me había dejado!- Gritó furiosa.- Solamente hablaban mal de mí todo el tiempo. Por eso me fui a Fudomine.

\- ¿Y se equivocaban?- Preguntó lleno de angustia.- No tuvimos relaciones, pero todos sabían que estabas conmigo por despecho, porque no tenías a nadie más.- Sakuno comenzó a caminar furiosa de un lado a otro.

\- Te equivocas Katsuo.

\- Siempre fui tu última opción Sakuno. Luego vuelves con ropa nueva de Fudomine haciéndote pasar por otra. ¿En serio creíste que no te iba a reconocer?- Se tomó la frente y luego refregó sus ojos con el dorso de su mano.- ¿Pensaste que porque ya no usabas trenzas y tenías otro nombre no iba a saber que eras tú?

\- Funcionó con los demás.- Soltó irónica.

\- ¡Yo no soy como los demás! ¡Te amaba!- Exclamó furioso.

La dura expresión de Sakuno se deshizo. El ceño fruncido de Katsuo se relajó y volteó a verla directo a los ojos. Ella se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿De qué hablas Katsuo?- Preguntó con lástima.- ¿Po- Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Tartamudeó.

\- Yo… Tenía miedo.- Dijo y la tomó de la mano.- Tú estabas enamorada de Ryoma y también estaba lo de tus padres y tu adopción.- Empezó a enumerar y soltó una triste sonrisa.- No quería molestarte.

Lágrimas comenzaban a descender por las mejillas de Sakuno que miraba el suelo sin animarse a levantar el rostro. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Katsuo que acariciaba su cabello intentando calmarla.

\- E- Eres un tonto, yo… Yo siempre creí que me tenías lástima.- Nuevamente el tartamudeo y la vieja Sakuno saliendo al exterior.- Si me lo hubieras… dicho.- Soltó en un hilo de voz.

\- No es momento de lamentarse Tsuki… Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer.

\- Por favor, no le digas nada a Ryoma, no quiero que sepa que soy yo… Él no me hace bien, y ahora busca a Sakuno pensado que voy a caer de nuevo en su trampa.- Hizo una ligera pausa.- Yo ya no soy la niña tonta que era antes, ¿Sabes?

\- Nunca haría nada que pueda lastimarte Sakuno y si no quieres que Ryoma sepa nada de ti, pues no sabrá nada.

oOoOoOoOo

Ryoma avanzaba rumbo a su siguiente clase. Todos lo miraban atentos y comentaban cosas por lo bajo. Escuchaba algunas palabras sueltas, pero nada que lo hubiera alarmado. Hasta que llegaron las palabras justas. _"Tsuki es una zorra"_ Escuchó a lo lejos. _"Todas las que se acercan a él, lo son"_ Siguió escuchando. _"Primero Sakuno, luego Tsuki y también Hatsu"_ Risas. _"Solo les importa la popularidad"_ Más risas. _"Cuando Ryoma se fue, no dudo en meterse con Katsuo"_ Silencio.

¿Cómo se atrevían a hablar así de Sakuno? No pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

Lo vio a lo lejos y corrió a su encuentro.

\- ¿Qué sabes de Sakuno?- Preguntó desesperado.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?- Repreguntó.

\- Todo lo que sepas.- Katsuo suspiró.

\- Cuando tú te fuiste ella estuvo muy mal.- Intentó hacerlo sentir culpable.- Se peleó con Tomoka, se alejó de todos. Sus padres fallecieron y ella se quedó con Sumire. Éramos muy unidos. _Demasiado_.- La expresión de Ryoma se tensó.- Salimos durante unos meses.- Se apoyó contra la pared.- Luego se cambió al Fudomine y empezamos a distanciarnos. Sumire se mudó a Okinawa por un problema del corazón, mandó a Sakuno a un internado en Kioto y ya no nos vimos.

\- ¿Eso es todo?- Ryoma no se creía toda esa palabrería.

\- Sí, no sé que mas quieres saber.

\- ¿Todas las cosas que dicen de ustedes son ciertas?- Largó por fin.

\- No le creas a los rumores Ryoma, ¿O acaso no escuchaste lo que dicen de ti por ahí? ¿Por qué crees que todos te miran así, como si fueras un extraño? ¿Por qué eres popular?- Se cruzó de brazos.- No confundas la popularidad con la infama. Todos aquí sabemos lo que le hiciste a Sakuno. Todos saben que ella casi se suicida por tu culpa. Aquí ya no eres _nadie_.

oOoOoOoOo

El día fue largo para todos en Seigaku. Sakuno estaba intentando una nueva técnica que simplemente no le salía. Estaba frustrándose así que decidió dejarlo de una vez. Eiji la observaba desde la banca y aplaudía cuando algo le salía bien.

\- Creo que ya lo intentaste demasiado. Deberías descansar.- Sakuno se acercó a él y le tendió la raqueta negra que estaba usando.

\- Tu raqueta es demasiado ligera, no puedo hacerlo, no controlo mi fuerza.- Dijo mientras abría una ponta de fresa.- Tampoco tus giros, no sé como lo haces.

\- Soy muy flexible.- Comentó abriendo una botellita de agua.- No deberías tomar ponta, no es saludable.

\- Tengo diecisiete años, el momento de hacer cosas poco saludables es ahora.

\- A veces olvido que eres más pequeña.- Comentó recostándose sobre el alambrado.

\- Lo sé, soy muy madura para mí edad.- Comentó divertida y tomó un sorbo de su dulce bebida.

\- ¿Sabes a quién le encanta la ponta?- Preguntó Eiji y Sakuno ya tenía en mente la respuesta.- A Ryoma.

\- No me lo menciones.- Pidió la cobriza.- No lo soporto.

\- No seas mala. Solamente es algo creído.- Hizo una pausa.- Normalmente no es tan así, pero ahora está algo molesto porque está enamorado de una chica y no la encuentra.

\- ¿No la encuentra?- Sonó incrédula.- ¿Cómo pierdes a alguien?

\- Él se fue y cuando volvió ella se había ido.- Comentó como si fuera algo obvio.

\- La entiendo. ¿Acaso pretendía que se quedara esperándolo para siempre?- Comentó indignada.

\- Quizá, no lo sé. La pobre Ryuzaki estaba muy mal, me daba mucha lástima verla así. Nosotros queríamos ayudarla pero no sabíamos cómo.

Sakuno se puso nostálgica y suspiró.

\- La vida es dura.

oOoOoOoOo

No había hablado con él (sin discutir) desde el Domingo del incidente en casa de Kamio y la extraña llamada. Sora no podía entender que era lo que había hecho mal. Era miércoles y aún no podía entablar una conversación con ella sin que le respondiera con monosílabos o le gritara en la cara. Y es que Sakuno estaba más fría y distante que nunca.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y ya era hora de volver a casa. El castaño miró su reloj de pulsera y luego el cielo. Definitivamente llovería. Abrió su mochila y sacó una chaqueta, si Misaki lo veía desabrigado tendría que soportar su sermón y es que no estaba de humor para soportar eso.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro y se puso el casco. Quizás podría pasar por Seigaku a recoger a Sakuno y así tener una pequeña excusa para hablarle.

En el camino se detuvo en un kiosco y compró unos dulces. Sin duda le gustaría.

Su plan parecía perfecto hasta que llegó al colegio y la vio en una de las canchas hablando alegremente con un muchacho. Para ser más específicos, con el joven que había tenido el atrevimiento de sentarse en su mesa esa mañana. Pudo ver cuando Eiji lo vio y levantó su mano en forma de saludo. Rápidamente se puso el casco que se había sacado para ver mejor, pero fue demasiado tarde. Sakuno volteó justo a tiempo para reconocerlo a lo lejos. Vio que comenzaba a acercarse junto con aquel muchacho y quiso desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

\- Sora. ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó con su penetrante mirada traspasándolo. A él lo recorrió un escalofrío.

\- Nada. Solo pasaba por aquí y pensé que por el clima quizás querías que te lleve a casa.- Intentó sonar normal.

\- No te preocupes, caminaré.- Dijo desviando la mirada.- Por cierto, él es Kikumaru Eiji.- Lo señaló.- Kikumaru, él es mi hermano Sora.

\- Es un gusto conocerte.- Espetó amable.- No te preocupes por ella, yo con gusto la acompañaré.- Le sonrió.

\- Ya lo escuchaste, te veo en casa.

Dicho esto tomó a Eiji de la mano y se alejó sin decir nada más. Eiji, antes de voltear por completo volvió a sonreírle y Sora quedó allí mirando hasta que desaparecieron totalmente para entrar a la cancha.

\- _Bien hecho Sora, ahora sí te viste como un tonto._ \- Pensó.

oOoOoOoOo

El joven ambarino caminaba de prisa. Se acomodaba la chaqueta a cada rato como si tuviera algo que no lo dejaba estar tranquilo. Había algo que lo incomodaba, pero no era la chaqueta, sino las miradas acusadoras de cada alumno de Seigaku. Y es que él no había hecho nada para que lo estuvieran atosigando así. ¿O sí? Necesitaba aire. Sí. Definitivamente lo que extrañaba era aquel lugar. Abrió la puerta y la nostalgia lo invadió. Es que hace casi dos años que no contemplaba aquel lugar. No estaba para nada igual que antes.

Como amaba aquella azotea y que tranquilo se sentía ahí. Pudo sentir como se había sacado un peso de encima.

\- Tranquilidad.- Susurró al viento.

Dejó su bolso y se acostó en el suelo. Puso sus manos en su nuca y entrecerró los ojos. Luego acomodó su gorra de forma que cubriera su rostro.

Su primer día en Seigaku había sido duro, incluso más de lo que se imaginó. Las personas no lo miraban como antes, incluso no había tenido que escapar de ninguna fan. Al principio creyó que sería porque Osakada ya no estaba, pero luego escuchó un nombre que para él era muy conocido: _Sakuno Ryuzaki_. Tsuki y Katsuo le dejaron muy en claro que Seigaku ya no eres el mismo lugar y que todos sabían lo que había hecho. ¿Pero qué había hecho? Aún así no entendió por qué la gente lo miraba como lo hacía. Intentó escuchar aquel rumor pero no le fue posible, solo escuchó algo sobre su partida y nada más.

¿Sakuno había intentado suicidarse?

Ryuzaki, aún cuando no estaba era una molestia en su vida.

La puerta de la azotea se abrió y Ryoma despertó de sus pensamientos para incorporarse rápidamente. La vio a ella agachada junto a la puerta, guardando su raqueta en un bolso que no había visto cuando entró.

\- Disculpa.- Dijo sarcásticamente mientras sonreía.- ¿Te asusté?

Él solo chasqueó su lengua y volvió a acostarse de la forma que estaba antes que ella entre.

\- Tranquilo, no muerdo.- Volvió a decir con un toque de sarcasmo, pero esta vez también con un tono seductor.- Casi nunca.- Finalizó y rio suave.

\- ¿Qué haces por aquí Tsuki?- Pronunció algo más calmado.

\- Por fin aprendiste mi nombre Echizen.- Aplaudió y terminó de cerrar su bolso.

\- No estoy de humor.

La chica se acercó a él, hasta tal punto de tapar el poco sol que le daba al azabache. Este se descubrió la cara y abrió los ojos. Apoyó los codos en el suelo y quedó semi recostado. Ella se arrodilló para quedar frente a él.

\- El primer día siempre es duro.- Le dijo suavemente y como si las palabras fueran puñales.- Y es mucho más duro cuando te persiguen los fantasmas.

Un escalofrío recorrió la nuca del muchacho y por primera vez sintió una oleada de desesperación en su pecho. Tener a Tsuki tan cerca estaba causando algo extraño en él. La cobriza lo miró a los ojos y se arrepintió por un momento de estar jugando de esa forma. Ann tenía razón, estaba jugando con un arma de doble filo. Intentó levantarse pero fue en vano, una mano la detuvo.

\- E- Echizen…- Bajo la mirada y tragó en seco.- ¿Qué haces?

Ryoma la acercó más a él y pestañeó varias veces, intentando grabar cada facción de la peli rojiza en su cerebro. Detalló con cuidado su profunda mirada. Definitivamente Tsuki era muy bella. Miró su piel, sus labios, su pequeña nariz, la cascada cobriza que caía sobre sus hombros y se detuvo en el rubí de sus ojos nuevamente.

\- Ryoma.- Intentó sonar segura.- ¿Es- Estás bien?- El tartamudeo volvía y no le gustaba para nada.

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta. Una de las manos de Ryoma de dirigió a la mejilla de Sakuno y entonces no pudo contener un pequeño rubor que casi no se notaba.

\- Ryo- Ryoma…- Maldición. El tartamudeo no parecía querer irse.

\- Ryuzaki...


	9. Capítulo 9: Confusión

N/A:

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal están? Yo feliz de estar publicando por fin este capítulo. Perdón por el retraso estuve algo trabada con este capítulo y sinceramente me quedo más corto de lo que imaginaba pero estoy contenta con el resultado. Sin más preámbulo vayamos por el capítulo.

PD: No me maten cuando empiecen a leer.

Review's:

OM-TT: Respondiendo a tu último comentario, tuve que cortar ahí el capítulo para darle suspenso. Verás si la reconoce o no justo abajo. El regreso de Tomoka era inminente, ¿Quién podría escribir un fic Ryosaku sin Tomoka? Aunque en este capítulo no aparece. Gracias, estuve revisando bastante cada capítulo para verificar que no tuviera errores. Espero que te guste.

Invitado: Gracias por comentar. Me alegro que te haya gustado mi redacción. Habrá bastantes canciones a lo largo del fic, espero que te gusten.

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de The Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen, sin embargo el fic es completamente de mi autoría.

Lo último que quería ser

Capítulo 9: Confusión.

~ No me digas que he cambiado, antes deja que te cuente, solo ha pasado el tiempo y veo las cosas diferentes. ~

\- ¿Q- Qué?- La cobriza pestañeó completamente confundida.- ¿Cómo me llamaste?- Volvió a cuestionar mientras se separaba de él. Ryoma por un momento se quedó sin poder decir palabra alguna, hasta que vio como la bonita Tsuki emprendía su marcha hacia la salida.

\- Que idiota.- Susurró para sí mismo y se levantó del suelo.- Tsuki.- La llamó al tiempo que se acomodaba la gorra.

Era tarde. La joven ya no estaba allí, ni tampoco su bolso. Maldijo nuevamente y se acercó al borde de la azotea. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Obviamente en Sakuno. La hermosa Tsuki se la recordaba tanto que no pudo evitar soltar su nombre.

La cobriza por otro lado bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos, demasiado rápido, quizás más de la velocidad que sus pies le permitían. Agarrada con fuerza de la baranda se tropezó varias veces. Cuando creyó sentirse un poco más estable se tropezó una vez más y las dos raquetas que llevaba consigo cayeron hasta el final de la escalera, donde chocaron con los pies de un joven de cabello claro. Una raqueta negra y una roja salieron del estuche. El muchacho las juntó del suelo mientras que la chica terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

\- Estas raquetas no son tuyas, ¿O sí?- Preguntó con una gran sonrisa y estiró el estuche hasta ella.

\- No es asunto tuyo.- Respondió cortante y tomó las raquetas en sus manos.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta dejarlo atrás. El chico amplió aún más su sonrisa y abrió los ojos dejando ver un profundo azul.

\- ¿Estás segura Sakuno?- Volvió a preguntar con toda confianza.- Yo creo que esto es asunto de todos.

A la cobriza le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda y tragó en seco cuando escuchó esas palabras. No entendía por qué el universo se empeñaba en querer arruinarla. Ese día había sido un completo desastre. Primero la aparición de Tomoka, luego Katsuo, Ryoma y ahora el sempai. Definitivamente tendría que actuar rápido y no dejar nada al azar.

\- Por favor no se meta, esto no es asunto suyo, Fuji- sempai.- Se volteó a verlo por última vez.- Lo último que quiero es involucrarlo también a usted.

\- Sé quién eres pequeña Ryuzaki.- Se acercó a ella, pero la chica retrocedió.- Tú no eres esto, eres mucho mejor que todas estas mentiras.

\- Usted no sabe nada de mí.

\- Sé que le estás mintiendo a Ryoma, que le mentiste a Momoshiro y que estás jugando con los sentimientos de Eiji.- Se cruzó de brazos.- Sé que toda tu vida es una mentira.

\- Eso no es cierto.- Sakuno se había quebrado.- Sí, le mentí a todos, pero no estoy jugando con Eiji.

\- Vamos, te encanta ser el centro de atención, pero vas a quedarte sola si sigues así.- Cerró los ojos.- Sinceramente no me importa lo que hagas de tu vida, pequeña. Pero aléjate de mis amigos, deja de ilusionar a Eiji y de confundir a Ryoma, él es un buen chico.

\- ¿En serio lo cree? Entonces primero debería escuchar la historia completa.

Eiji se acercaba paso a paso hasta quedar justo detrás de ella. Cuando la vio en detalle notó como le temblaban las manos, como sus mejillas tenían un fino rastro de lágrimas y como hablaba con Fuji. _Primero debería escuchar la historia completa._ Retumbó en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿De qué historia hablan?- Preguntó el recién llegado algo confundido.

No había forma de describir la emoción que corría por las venas de Fuji, ni los nervios de Sakuno. El Neko había sido bastante inoportuno.

\- Tsuki estaba por contarme una historia.- Se sentó al pie de las escaleras. Eiji sonrió y se sentó junto a él.

\- ¿Una historia? ¡Genial!- Cuando vio el estado de la chica se apagó su entusiasmo.- ¿Qué te pasó? Estás llorando.- Aclaró él.

Sakuno se llevó los dedos temerosos a sus mejillas y sintió la humedad en su rostro. Se miró las manos un momento y exclamó:

\- ¡Perfecto!- Sarcástica.- Lo único que me faltaba.- Miró a ambos y suspiró.- Nos vemos luego Eiji.- Comenzó a caminar y el chico la siguió.

\- Pero íbamos a ir juntos.- Balbuceó con una mueca de desilusión infantil. La cobriza esbozó una falsa sonrisa y lo miró tiernamente.

\- Estoy bien.- Soltó con un tono despreocupado que no encajaba con su expresión, ni mucho menos con las lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas.

\- Claro que no. E- Estás llorando.- Comentó mientras dirigía una de sus manos al rostro de Sakuno.

\- Te dije que estoy bien.- Respondió esta vez enojada y esquivó el tacto de Eiji. Llevó sus manos al rostro y eliminó los rastros de agua salada.

Fuji la miraba fijamente, podía leer lo que aquellos ojos azules le decían. _Aléjate de mis amigos_.

\- Me iré a casa.- Se dio vuelta y agregó.- Sola.

\- Pero le dije a Sora…- Alegó en su defensa siendo interrumpido.

\- Dije Sola. Nos vemos mañana.

Para Sakuno, aquella conversación en la azotea, fue uno de los momentos más desgarradores que pudo vivir. Quizás podría sonar algo exagerado pero que Ryoma la reconociera la había sacado de tono. Por eso huyó, porque no sabía que decirle. Sintió como cada paso le costaba una infinidad, el corazón se encogía en su pecho y a su respiración se le dificultaba seguir el ritmo. Bajó la mirada al suelo y se concentró en encontrar más fuerza de voluntad allí. Podía agradecer que todo ese cuadro de angustia se presentara una vez que se había alejado lo suficiente de un Ryoma consternado y un Fuji en demasía atento.

Tenía que pensar muy bien cada movimiento. Cualquier cosa podría arruinarlo todo. Contaba con el apoyo de Katsuo, pero tenía en contra a Tomoka. ¿Y ahora también a Fuji? ¿Qué se supone que tendría que hacer? Ya no podía dejarse llevar por las situaciones. El azabache la afectaba mucho más de lo que creyó.

La calle estaba tornándose oscura. Tomó su celular y maldijo cuando vio que ya no tenía batería. Necesitaba urgentemente hablar con Ann y contarle todo lo ocurrido. También quería saber qué tal estaba luego de lo que había pasado con Kamio.

Luego de tomar el autobús no tardó mucho en llegar. El trayecto se hizo llevadero hasta que una joven pareja se subió al vehículo y se sentó justo a su lado. No paraban de besarse y susurrar cosas melosas en el oído del otro. Varias veces la habían chocado mientras jugaban _guerra de cosquillas._ Cansada de la situación, se fue a tomar asiento lejos de ellos. Un asiento para dos estaba vacío. Pudo elegir el lado de la ventana tranquilamente. A pesar de que los vidrios estaban algo empañados, pudo darse cuenta de que casi nadie caminaba por las calles, quizá ya era algo tarde. Sin embargo el autobús estaba casi lleno, de seguro todos volvían a casa luego de un largo día de trabajo, escuela o alguna obligación. Solamente unos cuantos asientos al azar estaban desocupados, incluyendo el de al lado de la cobriza.

Ella estaba recta en su asiento, con su uniforme perfecto y su cabello algo desordenado. Quizás su rostro no estaba tan espléndido como solía estar, pero era entendible. Prácticamente no había dormido y tenía los ojos un poco hinchados por haber llorado durante el camino a la parada del autobús. Si algo le gustaba a Sakuno era ponerse los auriculares e ir viendo por la ventanilla, imaginándose en una especie de videoclip. Limpió el vidrio con su mano y se puso los auriculares que había tardado un minuto en desenredar. Puso _play_ en su celular y en cuestión de segundos estaba sumergida en otro mundo completamente distinto del que estaba. Podía decir que veía su vida en retrospectiva. Sus últimos dos años oculta bajo otro nombre que no era el suyo. Sus anteriores años siendo Sakuno sin animarse a hacer ni la mitad de las cosas. Su vida siempre fue estar oculta tras algo. Primero estar bajo la sombra de Tomoka, luego tras el ala protectora de su madre y su abuela y ahora tras el nombre de Tsuki Takeuchi. Un suspiro volvió a empañar el vidrio.

\- Debes estar muy triste para subirte al autobús… ¿No prefieres andar en motocicleta?- Mencionó una voz muy conocida para ella y la sumergió en recuerdos.

 _El tren no funcionaría durante dos días por la reparación de una de las vías. Le gustaba viajar en tren pero a la vez le traía demasiados recuerdos manchados de tristeza. No le quedó otra opción que ir a la parada del autobús. Había bastante gente esperando. Todos pensando en sus cosas. No tuvo que esperarlo demasiado, en cuestión de minutos ya estaba allí dejando que la gente se suba. No solía ir en autobús, prefería caminar, pero su nueva casa estaba bastante lejos de su antiguo hogar, donde su abuela se estaba hospedando, como para ir caminando, y no quería cargar con el peso de las raquetas._

 _Su humor no era el mejor. Había pasado su primera noche en su nueva casa y se sentía una extraña entre la amable familia Takeuchi. La trataban como si fuera parte de ella. Le habían dado una hermosa habitación que no encajaba con ella. Todo era demasiado sobrio y formal. Aunque le habían dejado claro que ella podría cambiarle el color a las paredes, comprar muebles nuevos o traer los viejos de su antigua casa. Pero no quería nada de eso, no quería que nada le recordara su antigua vida. Pensaba comenzar de cero._

 _Todavía no entendía por qué Sumire no había querido cuidar de ella, siendo la única familia que le quedaba. No tenía tíos, tampoco otros abuelos, solo la tenía a ella y la había dado en adopción. Le dolió mucho esa actitud por parte de su querida abuela._

 _Bajó del autobús y caminó unas calles hasta su vieja casa. Sin duda era más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Con su juego de llaves tardó unos segundos en abrir y sintió que el olor a lavanda la invadía y hundía en una profunda nostalgia. No habían pasado ni siquiera veinticuatro horas desde que se había ido a la mansión Takeuchi y ya sentía que era toda una vida lejana. Su madre limpiaba el piso siempre con un jabón que tenía aroma a lavanda que la hacía querer quedarse allí por siempre._

 _Buscó algún rastro de Sumire y nada. Quizás había salido de compras al almacén o a dar una vuelta para despejarse, pensó. Fue a la cocina y se preparó una taza de té de manzanilla. Cuando se sentó a la mesa vio unos sobres abiertos color madera. Los tomó entre sus manos y leyó en ambas el mismo remitente. Hospital Clínico de Osaka Tokio. Sacó su contenido y vio unos papeles con muchísimos datos que no podía entender. Un electrocardiograma que no comprendía para nada. Todo estaba en un idioma desconocido para ella. Así que decidió pasar al siguiente sobre. Esa era una nota escrita a mano. Cuando Sakuno leyó unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y sonrió tristemente. Ahora entendía el misterio que era su abuela._

 _Subió las escaleras suavemente sin querer hacer ruido. Entró en su habitación y agarró algunas cosas que sabía que extrañaría. Salió de allí y pasó por la habitación de su madre. Ryuzaki Sumire era una mujer fuerte, sin embargo, se escuchaban los sollozos provenientes del cuarto de sus padres. No podía ver a su abuela destrozada, así que prefirió no verla aquella mañana e irse sin saludar. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido cerró la puerta y emprendió su camino, despidiéndose en secreto de su viejo hogar._

 _Los pasos a la parada del autobús se hacían cada vez más pesados. Esta vez la parada estaba vacía, solo ella esperando. Nuevamente fueron unos minutos los que tardo el autobús en llegar. Cuando subió se desplomó sobre uno de los asientos cansada. Sintió su pelo ajustado por las trenzas y de a poco las deshizo hasta dejárselo completamente suelto._

 _El vaivén del vehículo nunca le pareció tan relajante, por una extraña razón amaba los barcos, y aquel balanceo la hacía sentir en el medio del océano. Sus párpados cayeron cansados de tantas lágrimas y sintió el picor en ellos. Apoyó la cabeza en la ventana y se sintió mecida. Su respiración acompasada en sintonía con el movimiento y por un momento todo estuvo bien. Hasta que una frenada brusca la sacó de su ensueño. Abrió los ojos alarmada y pudo ver al chico que se había cruzado frente al autobús haciéndole señas de que bajara por la ventanilla. Aún no tenía suficiente confianza con él, prácticamente no lo conocía, pero de todos modos le hizo caso y se bajó del vehículo. Se quedó parada en la acera mirando a la calle. El chico se paró a su lado mirando también hacia la calle. Suspiró y la vio de reojo. Pudo notar que tenía los ojos apenas coloreados de rojo y el pelo algo revuelto._

 _\- Debes estar muy triste.- Comentó mientras jugaba con sus manos._

 _La chica no respondió y él comenzó a sentirse nervioso. Solía ser algo torpe cuando de hablar se trataba. Así que solo camino hasta su motocicleta que se encontraba a unos pocos pasos. Sakuno no había notado hasta ese momento, el casco que el joven llevaba en su brazo._

 _\- La motocicleta…- Balbuceó Sakuno llena de dudas y apenas entendible por su suave voz.- ¿Es tuya?_

 _El chico sonrió y se volteó a verla entusiasmado. El gesto descolocó a la chica que miró nuevamente hacia la calle algo avergonzada por la pregunta que había hecho._

 _\- Sí y parece que tú nunca te subiste a una.- La chica volvió a verlo avergonzada. ¿Estaría mal no haberse subido a una motocicleta nunca?- ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?_

 _\- Disculpa, no creo que a mi abuela le agrade que…- Sonaba estúpido mientras lo decía, así que se detuvo._

 _\- Técnicamente mi madre ahora es tu madre, así que no estarías rompiendo ninguna regla.- Tenía sentido.- Tengo licencia y como es de mañana casi no hay automóviles._

 _\- ¿Cómo puedes tener licencia? Apenas tienes dieciséis años.- Comentó algo desconfiada._

 _El castaño sacó de su billetera una pequeña credencial con su foto y se la entregó a la chica que aún lo miraba de una forma extraña._

 _\- Por si no lo sabías, a partir de los dieciséis años de edad, con el permiso de tus padres o tutores legales, puedes tener registro.- Le quitó la licencia y la volvió a guardar.- Estás triste. ¿Sí o no?_

 _\- Algo.- Respondió y siguió con la mirada fija._

 _\- Entonces vamos a dar una vuelta. Te prometo que luego de esto te vas a sentir mejor.- Sonrió pleno.- ¿A dónde ibas?_

 _Sakuno se sintió avergonzada por un momento. "A ningún lado". No parecía tan difícil._

 _\- A ningún lado._

 _\- ¿A ningún lado? ¿Me dices qué te subiste al autobús sin saber a dónde ibas?- Preguntó extrañado._

 _\- ¿Suena muy estúpido?- Repreguntó mientras se cubría la cara con las manos._

 _\- Tú solamente sube.- Sonrió Sora._

 _El chico subió a su motocicleta y le hizo la seña de que subiera. Ninguno se puso el casco. Ella lo sujeto algo tímida por la cintura. Si su madre la viera en ese momento, subiendo a la motocicleta de un desconocido. Técnicamente lo había conocido el día anterior, así que no era ningún desconocido. Escuchó el rugir del motor encendiéndose y el corazón se le aceleró._

 _\- Sujétate._

 _La cobriza ajustó su agarre y apoyo la cabeza en la espalda de Sora. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió como en un primer impulso la inercia la empujaba hacia atrás. Sora no pudo evitar reírse cuando sintió como las manos de la chica se aferraban a él, más que temerosas._

 _\- Sakuno.- La llamó mientras aceleraba._

 _\- ¿Q- Qué?- Respondió muerta de miedo._

 _\- Debes abrir los ojos. ¡Esto es genial!- Gritó entusiasta._

 _Poco a poco abrió los ojos y se despegó del cuerpo de él. Vio como su cabello largo se levantaba con el viento, como desaparecía el ardor de sus ojos. Parecía que volaba. Sora no dejaba de aumentar la velocidad y rebasar automóviles. Tenía miedo pero lo disfrutaba. Se sentía libre, nada más que eso. Estaba siendo valiente por primera vez. En ese momento dejó de negar su realidad, por más dura y complicada que fuera. No tenía padres, su abuela estaba enferma y se iría, ya no tenía amigos, ni su escuela, su nombre iba a cambiar, pero al menos tenía una familia que la apoyaba, aunque no fuera su propia familia. Envolvió en un abrazo a Sora, pero esta vez no por miedo sino con cariño._

 _\- Gracias Sora._

\- Tsuki…. ¡Tsuki!- Llamó el chico mientras apoyaba la mano en el hombro de la cobriza.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó mientras salía de su ensueño.

\- El tonto de tu amigo dijo que iba a acompañarte y mírate, sola a estas horas.- Sora se cruzó de brazos con una mezcla de indignación y molestia.- _Yo no te hubiera dejado sola._ \- Pensó sin animarse a decirlo.

\- No soy una niña Sora.- Sakuno se apoyó nuevamente en la ventana mirando hacia afuera.

\- Aún así, dijo que te acompañaría y no lo hizo.- No pudo terminar lo que tenía pensado decir.

\- Tú no sabes lo que está pasando, yo le dije a Eiji que quería venir sola.- Ambos chicos se pararon para bajar del autobús.

Una vez abajo el castaño tomó las cosas de Sakuno para ayudarla con el peso. El silencio se había vuelto incómodo entre ellos, pero aún así caminaron sin decir absolutamente nada. Pronto estuvieron en su casa. Entraron y emprendieron camino hacia sus cuartos. Las escaleras nunca se hicieron tan interminables como en ese momento.

\- Si no sé lo que pasa, podrías contarme.- Susurró mientras bajaba la mirada.

\- No creo que sea un buen momento.- Comentó fría.

\- ¿Y cuándo será el momento entonces, Sakuno? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte si no confías en mí?- Exclamó dolido.

Llegaron a la habitación de la cobriza y ella se detuvo ahí. Él le dio sus cosas.

\- Es que no puedes ayudarme, nadie puede hacerlo.

\- Nadie puede porque primero eres fría, luego eres feliz, luego te enfadas, nadie puede entenderte.

\- Si soy tan complicada, ve a ayudar a _Camille_ y a mí déjame tranquila.- Abrió su puerta y metió sus cosas a la habitación.

\- Espera.- Sora se metió a la habitación sin entender palabra alguna.- ¿Camille? ¿De qué hablas?

\- Vamos Sora no te hagas el ingenuo, tú sabes muy bien de lo que hablo.- Comentó furiosa mientras _acomodaba_ su cuarto y lo señalaba acusadora.

\- No sé de qué me hablas, Sakuno.- Pestañeó confundido intentando hacer memoria.

\- Misaki me dijo que te quedaste a dormir en su casa el Domingo.- Largó furiosa mientras le tiraba a Sora con un peluche.- Niégalo.- Intentó decirlo a modo de reto.

Sora esbozó una sonrisa mientras abría los ojos, perplejo por la situación. Comenzó a reír, lo que causó más enojo por parte de la cobriza que se había cruzado de brazos frente a él. El castaño se acercó peligrosamente a la cobriza. Un sonrojo furioso apareció sobre el rostro de la chica, a quien le empezaba a costar respirar.

\- ¿Así que por eso estás enfadada conmigo? ¿Por eso no me hablabas?- Dijo suavemente y le erizó la piel a la chica que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.- ¿Estás celosa?- Comentó lleno de alegría.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Celosa yo?- Quién reía ahora era Sakuno.- ¿Celosa de ti? ¿Y de ella?- Se acercó a él, igual que el castaño lo había hecho.- Ni qué tuvieras tanta suerte.

Su cabeza empezaba a atar cabos, ni siquiera ella sabía el por qué no le hablaba. Estaba celosa. Había dado justo en el clavo.

\- Para tu información, Misaki se equivocó, el Domingo me quedé a dormir en casa de Kamio, no conozco a ninguna Camille.- Declaró lleno de satisfacción.

\- ¿Y a mí qué? ¡Fuera de mi habitación!- Señaló al exterior.- No quiero verte por aquí en toda la noche. ¿Entiendes?

Sora se dirigió al corredor y antes de que ella cierre la puerta largó unas simples palabras.

\- Lo único que sé.- Hizo una pausa acompañada de una sonrisa.- Es que te mueres de celos.

Portazo. Sakuno saltó a su cama y se cubrió la cara con una almohada, ahogando un grito y pataleando a la vez. Lo detestaba y quería a la vez. ¿Cómo se supone que eso era posible? Revoleó la almohada y conectó su celular al tomacorriente. Lo dejó conectado un rato y se sentó frente a la puerta. Podía ver la sombra del chico por la fina ranura. ¿No se iría? Se paró y apoyó su mano en el picaporte, llena de duda. Abrió un poco la puerta, lo único para dejar ver la mitad de su rostro. Allí estaba, con la frente apoyada en el marco.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo?- Le preguntó mientras la miraba de reojo.

\- Es que me sacas de quicio.- Se excusó inflando sus mejillas.- ¿Te han dicho que eres muy irritante?

\- Claro.- Respondió divertido.- Más veces de las que te imaginas.

\- A eso me refiero.- Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su cama.- ¿Es que no puedes hablar en serio?- Sora vio como la chica se acostaba en su cama y se sentó a los pies de ella.

\- Tú deberías dejar de ser tan seria y amargada, no me culpes por ser divertido.

\- Tú no me conoces.- Sonrió y se cubrió con la almohada.

\- Dos años bajo el mismo techo y no te conozco, eso es demasiado deprimente.- Rio el muchacho.

\- Pasaron demasiadas cosas Sora, ahora veo todo desde otro enfoque.

\- Me hubiera gustado conocerte antes, no como tu hermano sino como un amigo.

\- Créeme que si me hubieras visto antes de todo esto, no te hubiera interesado en lo absoluto.- Sonrió melancólica y soltó un suspiro mientras se sentaba en la cama.- No tenía ni la mitad del carácter que tengo, me vestía como una niña y era de lo más tímida que puedes imaginarte.

\- Mantengo mi palabra. Me hubiera encantado conocerte.

Por un momento se quedaron callados, contemplándose en un sepulcral silencio. ¿Qué sería de ellos si se hubieran conocido antes? Probablemente nada. Sakuno era demasiado tímida como para poder mantener una conversación con un desconocido y Sora era demasiado torpe para acercarse siquiera a ella.

La joven cobriza miraba a Sora, quien se encontraba con la mirada totalmente perdida en la pared roja. ¿Por qué no se había enamorado de él? Sin duda, el castaño era el chico perfecto hasta cierto punto. Le sorprendía que en la escuela ninguna chica se le acercara. Después de todo, era muy atractivo. Tenía un tono verde tan cautivador en sus ojos… Suspiró embelesada y luego se pintó de un rojo intenso, muy parecido al de la pared del cuarto. ¿Qué eran esos pensamientos? Se sintió avergonzada de sí misma y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del chico.

\- Extraño mi casa.- Habló de la nada la cobriza y es que, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza aquella idea.

La mansión Takeuchi era de las más hermosas casas que había visto. Y no solo porque era grande y llena de comodidades sino que se había convertido en su hogar. Nunca le faltó cariño ni comprensión.

\- ¿Y qué estamos esperando?- Respondió Sora apartándola de él y acuclillándose frente a ella.- Vamos ahora, está cerca y puedo decirle a Misaki que nos cubra con mamá.

\- No entiendes. No me refiero a eso. Extraño a mis padres, a mí abuela, mi vida antes de todo esto. Extraño a Sakuno mucho más de lo que imaginé.

\- Tú eres Sakuno, cuéntame sobre tu vida, sobre la verdadera tú.

\- No lo sé, es una estupidez.- Se recostó en la cama dándole la espalda.- ¿Qué se supone que haga allá?

Sora salió de la habitación con mucha prisa y Sakuno pestañeó algunas veces sin comprender. Desenchufó el celular del tomacorriente. Ya tenía una cantidad razonable de batería. Miró la hora en su reloj de pared y calculó la hora en la que llegaría. Escribió rápido:

" **Nos vemos en mi antigua casa, a las ocho y media. Por favor no faltes."**

El mismo mensaje enviado a dos personas distintas. Largó el celular en la cama y cerró la puerta. Buscó un pantalón ajustado y una campera holgada. Ató su pelo en una cola alta. Se miró al espejo y suspiró.

\- Hoy sabrás la verdad Sora…- Le comentó al aire con cierto alivio.

Detrás de ella un chico la miraba orgulloso, con una gigantesca sonrisa.

\- Ya está todo arreglado con Misaki. Vámonos rápido antes de que mamá se de cuenta.

\- Claro.

oOoOoOoOo

N/A:

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Saben que pueden dejar un comentario abajo si se les ocurre alguna sugerencia. El próximo capítulo espero subirlo a tiempo. Tengo bastante claro que pasará así que no creo retrasarme.

Nos leemos luego.


	10. Capítulo 10: Odiar y amar

Lo último que quería ser

 _Capítulo 10: "Odiar y amar"._

 _~ Yo no quise lastimarte, jamas tuve esa intención, fuimos presos de un impulso yo solo buscaba amor ~_

Hace diez minutos había llegado a la lúgubre casa de la familia Ryuzaki y no había absolutamente nadie aún. Estaba algo oscuro, ya había anochecido y comenzaba a aburrirse allí, esperando él solo. La señora que vivía junto a la casa, había salido a tirar la basura y se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, en los que él fingió no haberse dado cuenta.

\- Disculpa, ¿Puedo ayudarte?- Le preguntó mientras se acercaba a la cerca.

Debía admitir que seguramente se veía algo sospechoso que estuviera sentado en los escalones de una casa abandonada. Así que solo la miró y se sacó la capucha, dejando ver su rostro a la mujer.

\- Hola señora, ¿Me recuerda?- Preguntó el azabache con una sonrisa. En cuanto lo vio lo reconoció en cuestión de segundos.- Soy Katsuo.

\- Ohh pero acaso… ¿Eres tú muchacho?- Preguntó acercándose aún más.- Mira qué grande estás. ¿Cómo podría olvidarme de ti? ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas?- Comentó la mujer con un deje de preocupación.- Tu madre debe estar muy preocupada muchacho.

\- No se preocupe señora. Ella sabe que estoy aquí.- Mintió con una naturalidad escalofriante.- Es que espero a alguien, usted no se preocupe.

\- Conoces a Mei, empezará a llorar si no entro, nos vemos luego.- Lo saludó con la mano y se dirigió a la casa.

Hace un tiempo que no iba a aquel vecindario. Había muchos recuerdos bonitos en aquel jardín, al menos bonitos para él. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse. Una chica llegaba caminando apurada, intentando que nadie la viera. Se veía bastante alterada, como si estuviera en una película de espías. Venía con una capucha y las manos en los bolsillos. Sin dudar rio bajo en cuanto la vio.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó la chica algo nerviosa.- ¿Acaso estás siguiéndome?

El peli negro siguió riéndose y la chica lo quedó mirando enfadada.

\- ¡¿De qué te ríes Katsuo?!- Puso las manos en su cintura y se inclinó un poco hacia él.- No es nada gracioso, es una situación de vida o muerte.

\- Eres algo exagerada. Tsuki me dijo que viniera aquí a las ocho y media.

La chica aún no le creía y lo miraba como si de un completo desconocido se tratara. Así que él buscó en su celular y le mostró el último mensaje que había recibido esa noche.

\- ¿A ti también te llamó?- Preguntó esta vez el chico, algo desilusionado.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza y se sentó junto a él. Empezaba a volverse incómodo, nunca habían hablado entre ellos, pero ambos sabían que tenían contacto con Sakuno. Ann miró la hora en su celular. Ya eran las ocho y cuarenta y seis. Quince minutos más de la hora acordada, en realidad dieciséis. Suspiró y apoyo la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

\- ¿Por qué es tan impuntual? Quizás venga a las nueve. Y yo que tuve que escaparme de Kippei. Voy a asesinarla.

El chico no sabía que responder así que se limitó a ver el suelo mientras escuchaba atentamente las palabras de la peli anaranjada. Ella lo quedó mirando esperando respuesta, pero nada.

\- ¿Y tú qué, me vas a decir que ahora eres mudo?

Iba a responderle pero en cuanto vio a la cobriza acercarse ya no pudo emitir sonido alguno.

La chica allí sentada se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la pareja que llegaba, presurosa con las manos temblándole.

\- ¡Por fin te dignaste a aparecer Tsuki!- Habló la chica un poco molesta.- Es tarde.

La cobriza apuró el paso dejando a Sora atrás y caminó hacia la chica.

\- Lo lamento. Es que tuvimos que salir a escondidas y no pudimos sacar la motocicleta del garaje porque mamá tiene la llave escondida, así que vinimos caminando.

\- Tuve que decirle a Kippei que estaba enferma y salir por la ventana, no es nada fácil de engañar, así que si yo pude tú también, no tienes excusa.- Hablaba rápido.- Espera, ¿Qué hace Sora aquí?

Katsuo veía la situación desde otro plano, empezaba a disgustarle lo que pasaba. Su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, mientras imaginaba todos los motivos que podría haber para que ellos se reunieran. La cobriza se acercaba a él, sin embargo no podía ocultar su expresión molesta.

\- Creí que no vendrías.- Comentó la chica sin saber que más decir.

Jugueteó un segundo con su brazalete y concentró su mirada en aquellos colores que adornaban su muñeca no queriendo enfrentar la triste mirada de Katsuo. Quiso acercarse más pero sus extremidades no se lo permitieron. La mirada del chico sin embargo seguía posada en el castaño que hablaba con Ann a una distancia prudente de ellos, para que no escuchara lo que hablaba él con la cobriza.

\- No sé por qué lo hice, dijiste que no podían vernos juntos.- Dijo el peli negro evitando el contacto visual a toda costa.

\- Él es mi hermano.- Hablo esta vez en un tono más bajo mientras miraba a Ann conversando con Sora a unos metros.- Tenemos que hablar, contarle lo que pasó y no va a creerme si no me ayudas.

Katsuo quiso evitar la estúpida risa sarcástica que emitió pero no podía controlarse, lo que sentía era más fuerte.

\- Los secretos pesan. ¿Verdad?

No dijo nada, solo ingresó la llave en la cerradura y todos entraron tras ella. El último en entrar fue Sora y prendió la luz después de cerrar la puerta. La oscuridad despareció en un segundo.

El interior de la casa era algo sombrío, pero entendible en cierto punto. Hacía aproximadamente un año que nadie entraba allí. Sumire le había pedido a su nieta que fuera a aquella casa y no dejará morir sus plantas. Lo más seguro era que estuviesen marchitas luego de que la casa quedara prácticamente abandonada. Una verdadera lástima, considerando que era hermosa. Quizás no era muy grande y lujosa como la mansión en la que vivía actualmente, pero se había criado ahí y el peso de los recuerdos la llenaba de nostalgia.

Una fina capa de polvo cubría los muebles de la sala. Algunas pocas telarañas en las partes más altas de la casa. El grupo de adolescentes miraba todo, completamente maravillados con aquel mundo. Por la cabeza de todos pasó que aquel lugar sería un gran escondite. Subieron las escaleras y entraron a la habitación de Sakuno. El rosa estaba en todos lados.

 _\- ¿Qué opinas Sakuno?- Preguntó la mujer con una gran sonrisa invadiéndole el rostro.- ¿Bonito, verdad?_

 _\- Es muy hermoso...- Recorrió las cortinas con la yema de sus dedos.- Creo que será un hermoso cuarto._

 _\- Sabía que iba a gustarte, preciosa._

 _Se acercaron a la ventana y vieron el paisaje._

 _\- Gracias mamá. Es perfecto._

La cobriza sonrió ante aquel recuerdo. Sin duda el rosa había sido su color favorito por mucho tiempo.

Desde el momento en el que entraron nadie dijo nada hasta que la propietaria del lugar se sentó en su cama.

\- Bienvenidos a mi casa.

oOoOoOoOo

Padre e hijo competían una vez más en aquella cancha. Un ida y vuelta feroz de la pelota, Ryoma era rápido pero Nanjiroh siempre lograba estar dos pasos por delante de él. Ambos estaban cansados y el aire fresco golpeaba en la piel sudorosa, dando escalofríos.

El azabache recordó por un segundo aquella noche.

 _\- R- Ryoma- Kun..._

La risa de Nanjiroh sonó en el lugar victoriosa.

\- ¡Punto y partido para Nanjiroh Echizen!- Exclamó a viva voz, acercándose a la red para estrecharle la mano a su contrincante.- ¿Qué te pasó hoy enano?- Le preguntó fingiendo desinterés mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

Ryoma no dijo nada. Su padre lo observó un momento, quizás debería cambiarle el apodo, ya estaba algo crecido para aquel, pensó.

\- Así que es lo que me imagino.- Las cejas del mayor se alzaron varias veces con picardía.- ¿Quién es la chica?

Ryoma bufó molesto, y si no fuera por la oscuridad en la que se encontraban, Nanjiroh hubiera visto las mejillas carmesí de su hijo volviéndose cada vez de un tono mucho más notorio.

\- Siempre es lo mismo contigo, viejo pervertido.- Dijo a modo de insulto el adolescente y emprendió su marcha rumbo a la casa.

\- Tienes 17 años y comienzo a creer que nunca me darás nietos.- Balbuceó dramáticamente mientras se tomaba de la cabeza.- Comienzo a creer que no te gustan las mujeres.- Dijo esta vez serio y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.- Al menos tengo oportunidad con tu hermano Ryoga.

Listo. La gota que rebalsó el vaso. Si algo, o mejor dicho a alguien, odiaba Ryoma era a Ryoga, su medio hermano mayor. El monje lo tenía claro, así que siempre lo molestaba con eso. El azabache entró a la casa y detrás de él, siguiéndolo, el castaño Nanjiroh. Pasaron por la cocina donde Rinko y Nanako preparaban la cena.

\- Dile que se aleje de mi cuarto.- Pidió Ryoma mientras pasaba rumbo a las escaleras para ir a su alcoba, sin siquiera dirigir la mirada a nadie en el comedor.

Rinko vio como detrás de él caminaba un divertido Nanjiroh y dejó a Nanako encargada de la cena por un momento. Caminó hasta el pie de la escalera impidiéndole el paso al monje que intentaba pasar de todas formas.

\- Sal del camino mujer.- Pidió Nanjiroh riéndose.

\- Dijo que no quiere que lo molestes.

Nanjiroh aún seguía queriendo pasar. Rinko señaló al mayor con la cuchilla que usaba para hacer la cena y una expresión muy molesta se adueñó de su rostro.

\- Escucha claramente lo que te diré, Nanjiroh.- La azabache hizo una breve pausa y se acercó aún más al cuello de su esposo.- Deja a mi hijo tranquilo o iré al ático y podrás despedirte de tus preciados tesoros. ¿Queda claro?

El rostro de Nanjiroh se tornó blanco del miedo y la sonrisa de Rinko se ensanchó. Ryoga, que estaba dormido en el sillón de la sala, se despertó y lo primero que vio fue aquella escena. Se acercó a Nanako lentamente sin hacer ruido y le susurró al oído.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

\- Mi tía Rinko está amenazando a tu padre con deshacerse de su colección de revistas… Bueno tú sabes a que revistas me refiero.

Ambos rieron por lo bajo.

\- Pervertido.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo y luego siguieron riéndose.

El más pequeño de los Echizen no estaba de humor. Tenía muchas cosas para procesar y cada vez entendía menos. Con la cara hundida en la almohada, intentaba poner su mente en blanco. Lo logró por un minuto luego comenzó a divagar y recordó lo que Eiji le había dicho.

 _\- Quizás deberías ir anotando todo lo que sepas, para que no se te olvide nada._

Sonaba algo tonto. Pero podría llegar a ser útil. Buscó en su habitación algún tipo de cuaderno y nada. Maldijo. Tendría que bajar a pedirle algún anotador a su madre. Con eso se refería volver a caer en la burla de su padre. Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras, deseando no hacerlo.

\- Mamá.

Quiso hablar suave para intentar llamar la atención solo de ella. Fue en vano, todos los allí presentes voltearon a verlo expectantes.

\- ¿Qué pasa cariño?- Respondió Rinko haciéndole las cosas más difíciles, ya que Ryoga reía ante el apodo que su madre le puso.

\- Necesito una libreta o un anotador.- Respondió intentando ignorar aquello.- ¿Tienes alguno para prestarme?

Esta vez Nanjiroh copió a su hijo mayor y no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

\- Lo lamento cielo, creo que no tengo ninguno.- Le respondió Rinko.

\- Creí entender el tema es la que tengo un par de anotadores sin usar en mi cuarto.- Le sonrió Nanako.- Si quieres puedes usar uno. Están en mi armario.

\- Querido diario…- Ryoga hizo la mímica de estar escribiendo en el aire.

Ryoma le agradeció a su prima e ignoro a los inmaduros Echizen. Ya se la pagarían, pero no era lo importante en ese momento.

La habitación de Nanako había sido territorio desconocido para Ryoma. Literalmente nunca había entrado allí. Las paredes eran lilas y todo era muy femenino. Los muebles blancos y su cama estaba cubierta por un edredón gris claro. Había un espejo de cuerpo completo en el que se vio reflejado por un rato. Hacía mucho que no se veía al espejo. Estaba cambiado con respecto a años anteriores. Podía verse más alto, quizás un poco más fornido. Bajo sus ojos un suave tono violáceo dibujaba pequeñas aureolas. Necesitaba descansar.

Recordando para lo que había ido, abrió el ropero y comenzó a buscar allí adentro. La ropa de su prima era casi toda blanca y negra, quizás alguna que otra prenda verde o azul, pero no mucho más que eso. Entre el monótono vestuario vio un vestido que le llamó la atención. Era color rojo, con volados y un toque infantil. Podía decir que era más pequeño que las demás prendas y que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con lo que había a simple vista.

 _\- Fue una noche mágica...- Balbuceó mientras se acunaba en el pecho del azabache.- Pronto será mi cumpleaños, podrías venir si quieres.- Se levantó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.- Mamá dijo que mañana iremos a comprar el vestido._

 _\- Te verás preciosa._

\- Sería perfecto para Sakuno.- Pensó en voz alta.

Siguió buscando esta vez en los cajones. Había seis cajones para revisar. En el primero solo vio toallas, apiladas perfectamente y ordenadas por colores. En el segundo había maquillaje, mucho más del que usaba. En el tercero cajitas con aretes, collares y pulseras.

Empezaba a aburrirse. Se sentó en el sillón de una pieza que había allí y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Apenas cerró los ojos y un ardor se apoderó de ellos.

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que haces? No puedes revisar mis cajones Ryoma- Kun...- Bufó molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

 _\- Solo buscaba una toalla.- Respondió mientras se acercaba mas a ella.- ¿Qué tienes ahí que no quieres que vea?- Con una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios._

 _La chica desvió su mirada al suelo y luego regresó al azabache._

 _\- No hay nada..._

 _\- Mada mada dane Ryuzaki... No sabes mentirme._

 _La joven cobriza se volteó y sacó el marco que tanto quería ocultar con algo de vergüenza._

 _\- Somos nosotros..._

Ryoma se levantó alterado, debia sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Si seguía así se volvería loco, si es que aún no lo estaba. ¿Sakuno estaria igual que él? ¿Lo extrañaría? Sonrió. La chica de trenzas siempre estaría enamorada de él.

Volvió a la tarea de encontrar el cuaderno. En el cuarto cajón había ropa interior. Se quedó impactado por un segundo, no podría ver a su prima a la cara. En el quinto por fin halló lo que tanto buscaba. Unos cuadernitos y bolígrafos de colores. Agarró un cuaderno gris y un bolígrafo negro. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a Nanako que justo estaba por entrar.

\- Ryoma, veo que pudiste encontrar el anotador que necesitabas.

El azabache de puso colorado en cuanto la vio. Asintió con la cabeza y salió disparado rumbo a su cuarto.

\- Este chico, cada vez es más extraño.- Sonrió Nanako.

oOoOoOoOo

Todos quedaron en absoluto silencio. Nadie sabía que más decir. A tal punto que cualquier comentario podía ocasionar la ruptura en llanto de Sakuno.

El castaño solo la abrazó, queriendo que no se escape nunca de su agarre.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

La angustia se denotaba en su voz que se quebraba constantemente. Comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y cerró los ojos por un momento.

Ann tenía los ojos cristalizados, orgullosa de que su amiga por fin se hubiera animado a decir la verdad. Así que solo comenzó a irse para dejarlos solos. Tomó la mano de Katsuo para llevárselo con ella, pero este la miró y se soltó suavemente de su agarre.

No quería irse, quería estar con ella apoyándola en todo lo que pudiera. Por un momento los vio así, tan en calma y recordó que él mismo había estado en el lugar de Sora pero no pudo hacer que ella se sintiera bien. Simplemente no fue suficiente para ella. Vio la escena una última vez y se apartó de allí.

Una vez solos, la cobriza no pudo evitar soltar dos o tres lágrimas. El castaño sintió la humedad en su pecho y la separó de él, teniéndola suavemente por los hombros.

\- No llores. Ese idiota no merece ni una de tus lágrimas.

\- Lo sé.- Asintió con la cabeza sintiendo el nudo en su garganta. Respiró hondo y se levantó del sillón.- Ahora que sabes todo, necesito de tu ayuda.

\- Por favor no. Lo lamento Tsuki pero yo no puedo involucrarme en tu…- Se quedó pensando un segundo.- ¿Cuál sería el término correcto? ¿Plan, venganza?

\- Es que…- Puso las manos en su cintura y bajó la mirada.- Con Fuji, Tomoka y Hatsu en mi contra necesito aliados.

\- No lo entiendes.- Negó Sora.- Si yo veo a ese idiota voy a matarlo, no puedo hacer como que nada pasó.

oOoOoOoOo

El peli negro suspiraba en el balcón como si aquel día fuera el último. Sentía un fuerte cosquilleo en el pecho, los párpados le pesaban y el perfume que venía de adentro solo le traía hermosos recuerdos…

 _\- Vamos Katsuo- Kun, no seas amargado.- Decía una infantil cobriza inflando las mejillas mientras tironeaba de su brazo en aquel balcón._

 _\- Es- Espera Saku- Chan...- Decía temeroso.- Tengo pánico a las alturas._

 _La cobriza lo tomó de ambas manos y lo llevó justo al medio del balcón. Se quedó a su lado, recargándose en su hombro mientras el sol bajaba y el cielo se pintaba de un cálido anaranjado._

 _\- ¿Cómo alguien puede tenerle miedo a esto?- Se sujetó de la baranda y cerró los ojos mientras sonreía y el viento golpeaba su rostro.- Cierra los ojos._

 _Aún con algo de desconfianza, le hizo caso. Sintió la calidez de la pequeña mano de Sakuno sobre la suya y se sintió flotando en el viento. Sin miedo._

\- Estaba llena de vida…- Le comentó a Ann en un susurro.- Era la persona más alegre que conocí.

Ann observaba como la luz de la noche se posaba en su rostro cabizbajo. Escuchaba lo que decía y también lo que no se animaba a decir.

\- Siempre quise saber cómo era ella antes de todo lo que pasó. Cuando yo la conocí ella ya se había apagado.

Katsuo sonrió melancólico y miró a Ann.

\- Ella era un ángel.

Recorrió el barandal del balcón con sus dedos y entró de nuevo en la habitación. No había un lugar de esa casa que no lo invadiera de recuerdos.

Vio la puerta del cuarto y sonrió.

 _Ya era tarde. Estuvieron toda el día juntos, pero ya habia anochecido hace unas horas y a Sumire no le gustaba que estuvieran en el cuarto después del anochecer. Katsuo tomó sus cosas y salió por la puerta, lo mas silencioso que pudo. Giró el picaporte mientras Sakuno reía cubriéndose la boca con las manos. Salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras él. Sakuno corrió a la puerta descalza y cuando abrió, él aún estaba ahí, mirándola fijamente. Las mejillas de Sakuno se colorearon. El azabache abrió la boca para decir algo pero Sakuno no se lo permitió. Negó con la cabeza y le cubrió la boca con una de sus manos._

 _\- No sigas, no digas nada.- Suplicó la cobriza._

 _Lo miró unos segundos y se acercó a él. Katsuo bajó la cabeza y la tomó de la cintura. Cuando sus labios se encontraron todo lo demas dejó de importar._

La oscuridad del cuarto no dejaba apreciar muchos otros lugares. Katsuo se acercó a la puerta y encendió la luz.

\- Quizás sea mejor que la apagues, como dijo Sakuno.

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que estar a oscuras?- Preguntó el peli negro.

Un sonido los dejó aturdidos. Ann y Katsuo se miraron anonadados.

\- ¡Mierda!- Maldijo la peli anaranjada.

\- Sakuno va a matarme.- Dijo asustado.

\- Shhh.- Lo calló Ann.- Debes hablar más bajo.

La peli anaranjada corrió a apagar la luz. Pasaron por el corredor directo a la escalera y desde ahí vieron a Sakuno completamente pálida.

\- Maldición, es Ryoma.- Susurró mientras comenzaba a respirar cada vez mas rápido.

\- ¿Ryoma? ¿Qué hace el aquí?- Preguntó abrumado el peli negro.

\- No lo sé, pero si me ve a mí o a Sora en esta casa, aquí se acaba todo.

Golpes se escucharon en la puerta en lugar del timbre. Ann se tomaba de la cabeza pero de pronto se le iluminó el rostro.

\- ¿Tú querías hacerlo sufrir?- Sonrió.- Ya sé lo que podemos hacer. Yo lo distraeré por un rato, pero necesito una manta.- Señaló a Sora.- Tú escóndete. Y ustedes dos vayan a arriba.- Se acercó a Tsuki.- Creo que sabes que tienes que hacer.

La cobriza tragó en seco y asintió tomando a Katsuo de la mano y llevándolo arriba. Subieron las escaleras y se metieron al cuarto de Sakuno. Ella respiró hondo y comenzó a buscar en su armario.

\- No entiendo nada.- Dijo acercándose a ella.- ¿Qué se supone que haremos?

La cobriza lo miró y un poco sonrojada dijo firme:

\- Sácate la camisa.

El azabache pestañeó confundido y se puso algo colorado.

\- Vamos Katsuo, ya somos grandes, sácate la camisa.

El joven comprendió lo que tenían que hacer así que solo asintió y comenzó a desabrocharse los botones.

\- Espera.- Ordenó Sakuno.- Ve a la habitación de al lado y trae el perfume de mi papá.

Mientras Katsuo no estaba, fue al baño y se sacó todo el maquillaje que tenía. Tsuki se maquillaba pero Sakuno no. Se quitó los pendientes el collar y sus pulseras y las escondió en una cajita que estaba dentro del botiquín. Mirándose al espejo se hizo dos trenzas y suspiró viendo a la antigua Sakuno. Cuando volvió al cuarto allí estaba Katsuo con el perfume en la mano y con la otra desprendiéndose la camisa.

\- Dame eso.

Sakuno tomó el perfume y empezó a tirar en la cama y en la puerta, luego lo escondió también en el botiquín. Buscó su pijama rosa y lo dejó tirado en el suelo, junto a la cama. Sin avisar se comenzó a desvestir frente a Katsuo. Él intentaba desviar la mirada, pero no podía.

\- No te preocupes, no es nada del otro mundo.- Comentó la cobriza.

Una vez que solo le quedó la ropa interior se puso la camisa de Katsuo dejándola abierta.

\- Quítate el cinturón.- Ordenó nuevamente.

\- Pero…- Tartamudeó el chico bastante avergonzado.

\- Vamos Katsuo debe parecer que tuvimos relaciones, quítatelo.

Él le hizo caso. Se empezaron a escuchar pasos apresurados subiendo la escalera. Sakuno escondió la ropa de Tsuki en el ropero y se recostó en la cama junto con Katsuo. Ella escondió su rostro en el cuello del muchacho, puso su mano en su torso desnudo y subió una de sus piernas sobre él. Él le rodeó la cintura con uno de sus brazos.

\- Pon la mano en mi pierna.- Susurró Sakuno.

\- No, no puedo.- Respondió el chico.

\- Hazlo.

Él de vuelta le hizo caso. Los pasos estaban cada vez más cerca. Cerraron los ojos como si estuvieran dormidos y ya se empezaba a entender lo que Ann le decía a Ryoma.

\- No es una buena idea que entres ahí…

La puerta se abrió. Y ni siquiera fue necesario encender la luz. El dulce aroma que siempre había en la habitación estaba manchado de un perfume masculino que borró cada recuerdo del azabache. Ahí estaba la chica de sus sueños en brazos de Katsuo.

Ryoma giró el rostro hacia Ann, quien agachó la mirada. La luz del pasillo inundaba el cuarto y el azabache que estaba acostado, se cubrió los ojos como si la luz le mostrara. Con cuidado de no despertar a la chica que tenía a su lado se levantó e hizo contacto visual con el ambarino que no era capaz de decir nada.

\- ¿Ryoma? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Se acercó a la puerta como si no entendiera nada.- ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Vine a verla.- Respondió seco.- Pero parece que lo que todos decían de ustedes era cierto.

\- Shh. Vas a despertarla...- Habló bajo Katsuo.

Vio por última vez aquellas trenzas cayéndole por la espalda, los muslos apenas cubiertos por aquella camisa negra y no pudo quedarse en esa habitación.

Sakuno allí acostada, fingiendo dormir, comenzó a moverse hasta quedar sentada en la cama viendo a los allí presentes mirándola.

\- ¿Qué pasa aq...? ¿Ryoma?

oOoOoOoOo

Bueno bueno, díganme ¿Qué les pareció? Quise hacee sufrir un poco a Ryoma y bueno me dieron esta idea y quise ver que tal quedaba y me gustó así que publiqué. Espero que les haya gustado y dejen review.

Nos leemos luego.


End file.
